Let Me Bleed, Let Me Love, Set Me Free
by RimaHanabusa819
Summary: Kagome's Missing, Naraku's dead, And The Shikon No Tama is complete. Sesshomaru has joined Inuyasha's group. What could possibly go wrong. And why the hell Is Sesshomaru looking at Kagome like that? Better yet why is she returning that look? S/K,I/OC, M/S
1. A Death, A Savior, A Friend

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue...Tho I wanna Fluffynap Sesshomaru!!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Full Summary: Kagome's Missing, Naraku's dead, And The Shikon No Tama is complete. Shesshomaru has joined Inuyasha's group. What could possibly go wrong. And why the hell Is Sesshomaru looking at Kagome like that? Better yet why is she returning that look? S/K, I/OC

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

This Is just something that popped into my head and kinda kept swimming around till I decided to type it out!!

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Let Me Bleed, Let Me Love, Set Me Free

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 1 : A Death, A Savior, A Friend

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Damnit, Where is Kagome? 8 fucking days we have waited since she went

home!"

"Calm down Inuyasha, perhaps she had something come up at home."

"3 days Miroku, That was what we agreed on 3 days."

"We will just have to wait here till she gets back. There isn't much else we can do. Inuyasha sit down youre going to wear a rut in the floor."

"Feh"

Eight days they had waited, five more than was agreed upon. Little did they know that Kagome had never even made it to the well. She was with someone none would expect.

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

Sesshomaru and Kagome had been walking for almost a full day. Minor demons had come after them sensing the full Shikon No Tama. Blood was everywhere, his pristine white hamaka covered in splotches of dried and fresh blood, his armor completely destroyed. To Kagome he looked so much different without the armor in the way, she could see his build. And boy did he look good!

Kagome wore his horai, which was equally covered in blood as was every part of her. He carried her tenderly in a bridal fashion, so unlike anything she expected from him. The Killing Perfection, that was what his name meant, but right now he carried her as if she was made of glass. Kagome was warm, comfy, and felt oh so safe. Sesshomaru was her savior, her knight in shining armor.

"Thank you, for saving me I mean you really didn't even have to. But I am glad you did, I wouldn't have lasted much longer."

"You are alpha female in Inuyasha's group, it is my duty to help him and his pack. Inuyasha may not believe it but this Sesshomaru will help him in times of need. This Sesshomaru does care, believe it or not, Our battles are more for training than killing him."

"You know I think that is the longest scentence I believe I have ever heard you say." It may have just been for a split second but Kagome saw him smile, a true smile. "You know your smile is cute, you should do it more often, makes you seem more approachable. "The scowl was back on his face instantly. "But your even cuter when you pout!"

"This Sesshomaru does not pout girl."

"Oh really! That looked like a pout to me"

He turned his head towards her and Kagome got lost in his piercing gaze. So like Inuyasha's, but yet so unlike. Sesshomaru's were a brilliant molten amber while Inuyasha's were golden. Inuyasha's were full of warmth and life, while his were cold, but there was something lying underneath that cold exterior. A sort of pain, a desire. Kagome knew then and there that she would learn what made Sesshomaru tick. What was it behind those eyes that would cause him pain? Him the Lord of the Western Domain. She would find out!

"We should stop and set up camp. Both of us are injured and if we continue through the night we wont have much of a defense against anything."

"This Sesshomaru will heal...But it is a good idea to set up camp. We won't be able to have a fire. It will attract to much unwanted attention."

"I kinda figured that we have had to many demons attack us already. But you should let me look at your wound's and..."

"They will be healed in a few hours."

"I don't care! I want to look at them...And I want to try to heal your arm it's the least I can do to repay you for saving me."

Sesshomaru's head had snapped toward her at her last statement. It had been barely a wisper but he had heard it. Why would she want to help the enemy? he had to know.

"You would assist the enemy?"

"Sesshomaru...Your not an enemy. You are an alli, and hopefully someday I will be able to call you friend. Anyways as they say, the enemy of my enemy is my..."

"Friend. You would go so far as to wish this Sesshomaru a friend when you have been at the recieving end of attack's by this Sesshomaru?"

"You saved me. Why would I not, everyone has some good in them. Thats what I look for and I want to find the good in you."

"...Make it quick."

Sesshomaru moved to the base of a tree gracefully sliding down the bark to rest at the roots. Stretching his left leg out and bending his right leg up to accomidate his right arm to rest comfortably atop his knee. Sesshomaru reclined against the tree and motioned for Kagome to approach him.

Kagome was giddy, she had seen his upperhalf bare. She had been cradled aainst it all day but this was different. She was going to get to touch him, he looked perfect. She wondered what would it feel like to touch him. Bandaging wounds was nothing new to her, Kagome had bandaged Inuyasha too many times to count. Inuyasha's skin was like steel wrapped in the softest of silk. Would Sesshomaru's skin feel the same?

Moving slowly towards him. Inching closer and closer. This was the moment of truth. Kagome lifted her hand towards the stump that was left from the amputation of his left arm by Inuyasha.

"May I Sesshomaru?"

"Do as you please..."

"Thank you."

Such a strange creature she was. Thank you, what for? The simple act of allowing her to touch his person granted him a thank you from her? Humans, they are a strange race. This girl was different thought, unlike any other human she was not materialistic. Kagome would be happy to live in a cave rather than a castle.

Kagome cradled the remaining part of his arm in her hands and closed her eyes concentrating. Thinking of nothing except healing his arm. Looking down at her Sesshomaru was curious as he found her looking at him. Her eyes glowing that extraordinary color of silver. It was just like with Naraku. Her eyes looked haunted, hollow, piercing.

When he had broke into Naraku's stronghold he had smelt her blood. Sesshomaru had smelt Naraku and went to investigate not expecting to find his brother's miko there chained. She had been nude covered in blood. Her clothes lying in pieces all around her. He hadn't been to late, Naraku hadn't had the chance to defile her yet.

Sesshomaru had busted in as Naraku was trying to break her. She had looked up at him pleading for help. Her eyes they had pierced his very soul. Busting the chains that held her captive Kagome had found her strength. That was when he first saw that amazing color. Naraku had taken a shot at him with his tentacles clipping him in the chest breaking his armor. Wrapping around the tentacle lashed out at Sesshomaru's unprotected back, cutting his back wide open. Kagome had purified Naraku in one shot falling unconcious afterwards. And Sesshomaru had wrapped her still nude body in his kimono top.

A bright light had brought Sesshomaru out of his contemplation of earlier events. His arm was mending itself. Bone showing, melding together. Skin following soon after, she had given him a perfect reproduction of his former arm. Her breathing heavier and heavier. Kagome slumped against his side.

"I...Finished your...arm...did I...do o...ok?"

"Yes...you did fine...rest now you will need it...we leave at dawn."

"What about...you?"

"This Sesshomaru will make due...now rest."

"Thank you Sesshomaru...For Everything...May I rest against you. It's kinda chilly?"

"You May."

Snuggling into his side and making herself comfortable Kagome couldn't help but think this was something she could get used to.

"Good night Sesshomaru"

"Good night"

'This Woman. Why can't I get her out of my head? What is this I feel for her?"

18188181818181818181818181818181818181818

"God Damnit!! Where the fuck is Kagome?... This makes 9 days weve been waiting for her."

"Inuyasha patience is a virtue."

"Can it Monk."

18188181818181818181818181818

Final thought: Inuyasha

"Where the hell is that wench?"

Checks wrist watch...

18188181818181818181818181818

R&R please...I don't know how this one will be...a lot more commentary than my others!!


	2. Allies? What The Fuck Are You Lookin At?

Disclaimer: Me no own!!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Future reference. 3 years have passed and Kagome is 18

WARNING SESSHY OOC NESS IN THIS CHAP

ALSO SLIGHT LIME CONTENT WILL HAPPEN

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

To:

SugarOo, sweetmoonfairy, Karate-Chick06 ,yakunantenshi.

Thanks guys reviews mean a lot to me!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Let Me Bleed, Let Me Love, Set Me Free

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 2 : Allies? And What The Fuck Are You Lookin At?

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Inuyasha?"

"What do you want runt?"

"...When is Oka...Kagome comming back?"

"I dunno Shippo she was supposed to be back six days ago."

"I hope she's ok. Do you think something happend to her?"

"I hope not. It's hard to tell, Kagome is a magnet for trouble!"

"INUYASHA!"

Ears flattening down at the harsh sound Inuyasha's only reply was as always a rude one.

"What do you want old woman?"

"Ye need be careful what ye say to little Shippo. He be just a youngin and Kagome be his mother figure. Choose ye words wisely Inuyasha."

"Feh...Why can't you all just leave me alone I don't..."

"Inuyasha we all be worried about where Kagome be. I am sure she is fine. But the best thing ye can do is wait here for her to return from her home." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kaede. What else were they gonna do while they waited for Kagome? She was the only one that could see the jewel shards. Everybody was stuck there till Kagome got back.

"Feh"

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Wake up." He shook her.

"Nuh...Five more minutes mama, I would like a pepperoni pizza."

"Girl this Sesshomaru is not your okaa, and what is a pep-per-oni pi-zz-a?"

"Uh...Is it morning already?"

"Yes and we must get going, there are many demons lurking in this vicinity. And what is pep-per-oni pi-zz-a?"

"Oh...It' a food item from my tim...Village. Do you think if we pass a hotspring I could bathe in it? I feel dirty"

"We shall see." Sesshomaru had heard the slip. What did she mean by time. 'This girl is strange, though her being from a different time. That would explain why she was so different. She was educated, mannered, wore strange clothing, and used some strange words. He had never heard of this pi-zz-a thing'

"Ok."

Continuing their way through the forest Kagome couldn't help but keep glancing at Sesshomaru. The way he moved, so regally. Yep, this would be a fun mini-adventure of sorts. Up ahead there was a small clearing this was the one chance he would get. A hot spring just a few meters away. A beautiful waterfall completed the look flowers lining the spring. And what appeared to be a natural step into it.

"You may use this hot spring here."

"Thank you Sesshomaru...But wouldn't you like to use the spring as well?"

"This Sesshomaru will use the facilities when you are done. We will rest when you are done, and this Sesshomaru will find something for us to eat."

"Ok, how long will it take us to get to the village?"

"This sesshomaru does not know. Certain complications may arise while on our way to..."

"You know you don't have to talk like that around me. Titles don't mean jack crap to me and you should just be yourself. Live a little, geez." Kagome said interrupting him.

"This Sess.."

'Cough'

"I will try, and who is Jack?"

"Good because I wanna see the puppy in you come out and play, nobody it was an expression." He looked at her funny. "A comparison!" Kagome was digging her own grave basically. Like he would really be playfull. She was in for a surprise.

"...Expect the unexpected!"

The look on her face reminded him of someone saying 'you have gotta be kidding me'. Yes this would be fun. She won't know what hit her. He would live a little. Kagome was in for it now, after all it was her idea.

"Go on and get in the spring Kagome." She blushed

Wide blue eyes turned to look into his amber ones. He hadn't used her name before. The sound of it rolling off his tongue made Kagome want to melt. The way he had said it, so full of emotion. Husky but raw at the same time. It was music to her ears.

"Thank you!"

"You say that a lot."

"I know, I just didn't think that you knew my name. You always call me girl, never my name."

"Kagome." His nose twitched, she smelt of arousal now. What a sweet scent.

"Ok now your just mocking me!" He smirked.

"Ka-Go-Me." Her face flushed redder than Inuyasha's fire rat horai.

"Stop it, Damnit." He Chuckled.

"You kiss your okaa with that mouth girl?"

"Oh so now were back to girl? And no I don't...Much rather kiss you with it" The last part was under her breath but Sesshomaru could hear it clear as could be. An uncharachteristic intake of breathe came out of him, low enought for her not to hear but why had she said that?

"Hey, you chuckled. I didn't know you could do that. We melting that icy exterior?"

"Hn"

'Well he didn't say no' Kagome thought it could go either way!

"Get in the spring already woman!"

"Alright but you have to turn arould!"

A sigh escaped him.

"Damn humand and their modesty."

"You shouldn't curse, It's to adorable." Kagome yelled across the clearing. Stepping up to the edge of the spring she removed the horai that Sesshomaru had given her. Folding it at the bank she shouted to him. " I'm gonna wash your horai, when you get in here I will wash your Hamaka's."

"Hn."

The ever present answer. Thinking no more of it Kagome moved to the step and submerged herself in the water. "You can turn around now." She told Sssehomaru, turning to look at him. When he turned toward her he had yet another smirk plastered on his face. Something was up.

"You know you should watch yourself. This Sess...I heard that comment you made earlier about how you would rather kiss me." Her eyes grew wide. He heard that, Damn.

"I actually think it is endearing. You know we could save some time and bathe together. You scratch my back and I'll scratch your's!"

"Are you propositioning me Sesshomaru?"

"Perhaps." A perfect brow lifted. He was propositioning her. Dirty old dog, well two could play this game.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh would I?" She certainly hoped.

Kagome turned her head for just one second.

'SPLASH'

He did, he had jumped into the spring with her. 'What is he doing?'

'SPLAT'

He had taken his pants off and thrown them on the bank of the spring. They were both naked, together and naked. 'Oh shit' Her mind had screamed. He was against her in one second. Trapping her between his arms against the edge spring, the spray from the waterfall running down their bodies. Droplets of water sliding down his face, neck, chest,...Kagome couldn't think any further her mind was in a haze, in a good way.

LIME START

"Sesshomaru what are you...Mmmm."

Instantly his lips were on her neck nipping and licking the sensitive skin. "Mmmmm." She moaned, music to his ears. "You smell delicious Kagome. I'm barely touching you and the smell of your arousal permeates the area."

Kagome's hands gripped his shoulders and squeezed. "Oh, Sesshomaru," she breathed. His body quivered as his name passed through her lips . Tilting his head the other way, kissing along the opposite side of her neck. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist. The action raising her up a few inches in his grasp. Sesshomaru curled his arms around her body and his lips conqured her mouth. Her lips opened to him, inviting him to delve into the moist dark cavern that was her mouth. Slowly snaking his tongue into her mouth to taste her, she trembled in his arms, holding her closer to his body. She meweled softly as his kiss took the very breath from her body. White sparks burst from behind her eyes. He tasted of the wild's. Kagome dragged her mouth away from his as Seddhomaru's head fell back. Her shyness gone giving into the scorching lips trailing over his chin, his jaw. Latching onto the irratic pulse in his neck. His head falling to the side no greater show of trust than presenting the tender flesh of his throat to her.

"Mmmm" He moaned outright, the sound so foreign even to his own ears. Chest rising and falling with her uneven breathing. Her lips brushing over his bared chest earning herself yet another moan, and a strangled version of her name. "Mmmm K'gome." He kissed her shoulder, delving his tongue in to the hollow of her collarbone. Kagome took a nipple into her mouth teasing it with her tongue and teeth. Sucking, licking, and nipping His back arched towards her. Raising her body against his by grasping the underside of her thighs she only had time to dig her fingernails into his shoulders as she whispered his name. "Sessho-maru." With a strangled gasp, she rose up against him, as he dropped his mouth over one of her breasts. Trailing kisses over her body, skin burned under his scrutiny, savoring the taste of her as she trembled, as she clung to him.

Lifting her onto the bank he siuated himself between her legs. Moving down her body Sesshomaru was on a mission, seeing his prize he looked up at her, as if to ask permission to continue. Kagome looked into his eyes, with a slight nod of her head not yet ready to crash back to reality. Flicking his tongue against her darting his tongue into her. She looked positively radiant. Leaning back on her elbows, head thrown back in ecstacy. Long knee length midnight tresses laying in a pile against the ground. Her body glistening with a light layer of sweat. His pace picked up and he added two fingers. Gently surging into her, back arching she slid her legs over his shoulders and locked her ankles behind his head. This was heaven, using his fangs, Sesshomaru added a little pressure on her bud. "Ohhh...Kami Sesshomaru!" Laying completely back, Sesshomaru was granted with the beautiful site of her breasts heaving from the deep breaths she was taking. "Mmmmm...Sesshomaru more, please." Splaying his hands on her stomach he growled, the vibrations sending an electric shock straight up her spine.

Sesshomaru was driving her crazy with his touches and caresses. Driving her to the brink only to stop short of oblivion. A rustle in the trees alerted them to an intruder. Kagome sat up Looking at Sesshomaru knowing they were vunerable to an attack "Stay here and be quiet." He wispered to her pulling her back into the spring and placing one last lingering kiss to her lips.

END LIME

Jumping out of the spring Sesshomaru put back on his wet hamaka. Battle stance ready a demon came from the brush, it was a lower level lizard demon. No quite completely healed from earlier this battle would be tough.

"State your name and why you are here lizard."

Grinning the lizard replied. "My name is Yaseiju and it is not any of your buisness why I am here."

Yaseiju 's tongue came darting out at Sesshomaru and he dodged to the side, releasing his energy whip on the counter attack. Yaseiju was fast and Sesshomaru was exerting to much of his energy keeping up with him. Gritting his teeth Sesshomaru struck out, blocking a blow and striking back with his claws. Yaseiju gained a hit slicing Sesshomaru's chest open with his bird like talons. Lashing his tongue out to wrap around his neck Sesshomaru dodged and grabbed it pulling the demon to him by his own tongue. Locking the lizards head under his arm Sesshomaru asked him again. "Why are you here?"

Gurgiling for breath Yaseiju replied. "The miko, it is the miko I seek, she has the Shikon No Tama!"

"You will not get her." Sesshomaru replied breaking the demon's neck. Using Toukijin to destroy the remains the wind carried the ashes away.

"We must leave it is to dangerous." Sesshomaru told her. "We must get to Inuyasha, I will be to weak to protect you."

"Alright let me get dressed!" Kagome replied stepping out of the spring and donning Sesshomaru's horai once more.

Sesshomaru walked to her breathing harshly, gathering her into his arms bridal style. Kagome's head resting agains his bare shoulder. They began moving into the tree line. "We will move quickly sleep you will need it."

"Ok. When we get there please stay, I don't want to give you up yet."

"We will see." He grunted still hurt, they needed to get there quick so he could rest and regain his strength.

"Sleep."

And like that Kagome was out like a light

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Damn this is just pissing me the fuck off. Ten fucking days now!"

"Inuyasha shut up! quit sulking and go get her then!"

"Feh...Shut up sango you need to...I smell Sesshomaru!"

"Why would Sesshomaru be coming here?"

"I don't know...MIIROKU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"I'M COMING INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled back, arriving on the scene Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"It's Sesshomaru...But I smell blood...And...KAGOME! Grrrrr. Sesshomaru has her!"

Breaking through the brush Sesshomaru stumbled into the clearing. "Slayer!"

"Yes!"

"Take her she is injured."

"As are you Lord Sesshomaru!"

"I will make due, take her I must rest."

Rushing over to take Kagome, Sango only had enough time to grab her before Sesshomaru's legs collapsed under him. Falling to the ground in a unjustified heap Sesshomaru called to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha we must talk."

"What do you wand Bastard?"

"Your barbaric language is unbefitting, I wish to call a truce and travel with your group for a while. Naraku has been dispached into the netherworld by Kagome and with him gone...I fear we may have other problems with demons coming out of the woodwork."

"You won't harm any in my group?"

"No, but the first thing we must do is get to Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. I have been away from them for far to long."

"Ok. But I'm keeping my eyes on you!"

"You as well dear brother."

At that time Sango came out of Kaede's hut assisting Kagome to walk. Sitting next to Sesshomaru, Kagome let a sigh leave her.

"Are you ok Kagome?"

"Yes Sesshomaru I will be fine, but are you ok?"

"I will heal soon."

"Ok, Sango?"

"Yes Kagome."

"Will you get Sesshomaru something to wear? I don't have my backpack , and all my clothes are at home."

"Just a minute." Sango called going into Kaede's hut and returning with a white horai. "This is all we have I hope it will suffice."

"It is fine."

Well lets all rest for a bit Kagome called from the campfire next to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha noticed the look that Sesshomaru sent Kagome and couldn't help butAsk, well demand.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKIN AT HER LIKE THAT FOR?"

1818181818181818181818181818

Final thought: Sesshomaru

Idiot!

1818181818181818181818181818

Yaseiju means wild beast


	3. Explinations And The Future!

Disclaimer: Sings James Bong Theme...Slips around corner..."Ahhhhhh...The White Coats are after me!!"

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

To:

SugarOo, yakunantenshi, Peyton Cummings,

Inu Yasha's wolfgirl & Lunamoon12

Love the reviews, only wish I could get more! But thank you to the

ones who do leave reviews. They help me out a lot!!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Fluffy goodness in this chap.

Maybe slightly OOC Fluffy Sama.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Let Me Bleed, Let Me Love, Set Me Free.

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 3 : Explinations, And...The Future?

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"I am simply observing the way your group works Inuyasha."

"Feh"

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru don't wander off dinner will be ready soon."

"Yeah sure wench."

Settling nearer to the fire Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.

"What went wrong with us Aniki? Why do you hate me?" Inuyasha asked, it had been wearing on his mind for a long while.

"I never hated you Otouto, I had thought at first that our Otousan left my Okaa-san for the princess Izayoi, your Okaa-san. I was bitter and then I found out that my Okaa-san had left Otousan before he had even met Izayoi. I had always wanted to make it up to you. It was only after I had thrown you and Izayoi out of the castle and heard of her death that I realized my mistake. You are my Aniki like it or not, and we are of the few family the both of us have."

"So your telling me that it was just a misunderstanding?" Inuyasha replied.

"Yes."

"Wait! We still have family that are alive?" Inuyasha hadn't known there was any family left.

"Yes, My Okaa-san still lives as does Ojiisan. Otousan has a brother Taiko and a sister Sachiko still alive. Also we have a few cousins."

"Really, wait Ojiisan still lives?"Inuyasha replied

"Yes he still lives, he is over a thousand years old by now. Ojii could give us a nother Ojisan or Obaasan, but he refuses to mate any other that a full Inu demon."

"WOW!"

"Ojisan Taiko's mates name is Kiyoshy they have two girls and a boy. The eldest is Kumiko who is 16 in human years. The middle child is Ginshiro 14 in human years. Last is Touya who is 10 in human years."

"And what about Obasan?" Inuyasha interjected.

"Obasan Sachiko's is mated to one named Isamu. Together they have three children as well. The eldest are Nyoko and Kyoko who are twins and 16 in human years. The youngest Nariko is only 3 in human years."

"Do you think I will ever get to meet them?" Inuyasha asked a look of contemplation on his face.

"Of course you could, why ask that?"

"Well it's stupid really...I just... Do you think they would like me?"

"When the wars with the panther tribe were going on and I went to look for you I found you pinned to the Goshinboku I needed help but you couldn't help, I went back to the castle and told the family about it. They were sad, you see Inuyasha they have always wanted to meet you. None held any animosity toward you, not even my own Okaasan."

"You really think so huh? Well maybe we can go see them and..."

"LORD SESSHOMARU...How Rin has missed you!!"

Inuyasha was cut off as Rin came charging through the brush. Jaken and Ah-Un following closely behind her. Kagome walkind out of the hut diverted Rin's attention toward her. Kagome only had time to kneel down before Rin shot into her arms. Wrapping Rin into a hug Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru.

"Ill take her inside Kaede's hut and get her something to eat while you boys talk."

Later that night

"So Kagome are you going to tell us what happend with Naraku?"

"Well Sango there isn't much to tell. Naraku caught me on my way to the well. Then he knocked me out and took me back to the castle." Kagome said walking around the fire to settle next to Sesshomaru. Handing him a cup of ramen Kagome continued telling her story. "After we got there he chained my arms and legs up. When he was sure I couldn't move to defend myself..."

"Damnit woman why didn't you use your miko powers?" Inuyasha inturrupted.

"I couldn't Inuyasha the chains some how supressed my powers. Now shut up or so help me I will s-i-t you into the next century! Naraku kept me down there for three days. After the three days were up he came back and he..." Salt, Sesshomaru smelt salt and unconciously pulled Kagome closer to him. Resting his arm around her waist they all waited till she was ready to continue.

"Naraku ripped my clothing off of me and took the shards that I had. He...He tried to...To rape me but Sesshomaru had broke through the castle doors. It was kinda funny actually. He broke down the door then Naraku was squished between it and the wall! Maru here cut the chains and covered me with his kimono and went after Naraku. I guess I was so pissed that I just shot out a huge amount of my miko Powers and purified him! And then I restored his arm and bandaged him up." She turned to Sesshomaru and noticed the curious look in his eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"Maru?"

Kagome blushed. "Sorry about that, I won't call you that if you don't want me to."

"It's ok, you can call me that if you so wish!"

"Thanks you know, I just might use it to my advantage!"

"So Kagome, Naraku is gone right?" Miroku asked.

"Yes"

"Well where is the Shikon No Tama?" Miroku replied. 'That also means that the wind tunnel is gone.' Miroku thought.

"Right! I have it right here!" Kagome replied pulling the complete jewel from inside of the kimono.

"Well at least this is all over now!" Miroku was wondering what Kagome would do with it. Well! Lets find out!

"Inuyasha?"

"What wench?"

"Mou...Inuyasha quit calling me that and come here." She was pouting.

Coming over to settle beside her Inuyasha sat down and turned to her.

"Inuyasha I want you to have this you have..." Inuyasha stopped her before she could finish.

"I don't want it anymore Kagome. I've realized that I am better the way I am. You keep it, we'll figure something out. Lets rest on it well need it for tomorrow."

"I'm gonna stay up for a bit. Goodnight Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin"

After a following chorus of goodnight's Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru's side. Unaware Inuyasha was still awake.

"Maru?"

"Yes"

"Thank you for staying, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come see my village?"

"You mean your time?" Sesshomaru replied sending her a pointed look. Her eyes grew wide with shock. 'He knows I am not form this time?' "I heard that little slip yesterday after the whole Pi-zz-a comment."

"Oh...Well would you like to come?"

Slight Fluffiness

"That would prove to be interesting, I will go." Sesshomaru replied looking into her eyes. Curling his arm around her waist Sesshomaru drew her up his body. She was straddling his thighs now leaning her hands on his chest. Raising a hand to the back of her neck Sesshomaru drew her in for a kiss. Electric sparks raced down her spind as their lips touched. Closing her eyes Kagome softly moaned His name, well part of his name!

"Ma-ru...Mmmmm."

"Shhhh Kagome, Inuyasha will hear!"

Between kisses Kagome replied. "Let him...hear...I don't...care."

Laying completly back Sesshomaru dragged her further up his body. Hand traveling up her thighs to cup her bottom. Kagome reached up and parted the kimono that Sesshomaru woore. Chest bared to her Kagome trailed open mouthed kisses down the length of his throat to his chest. Taking a nipple into her mouth Sesshomaru drew in a breath.

"Kagome you've got to stop or I'll loose control. I am sure you wish to not be mated at this time."

"Party...Pooper...I'll get...you back." Kagome replied between kisses.

Fluffiness End

"Sleep, we will go to your world at dawn break..."

"Not that early, lets sleep in a little bit! Please?"

"Fine, we will leave when the sun is at it's highest point in the sky."

"Alright, goodnight." She replied leaving one last kiss upon his lips.

Standing up Sesshomaru gathered Kagome into his arms. Sesshomaru walked over to the base of a tree settling against it he allowed Kagome's even breathing to lull him into a light sleep.

'I knew there was something going on between them!' Inuyasha thought

Next Morning

"Wake up." He shook her 'Not this again, I swear if she talks about that pep-per-oni pi-zz-a I will throw her in the stream.'

"Maru...Is it time to get up already?"

"Yes, you were tired so I let you sleep a little longer!"

"Thanks!" She replied rising to her tippy toes to give him a peck on the lips. "Lets get going, no offense but I need to get some other clothes to wear."

"You look stunning in my kimono but you are right we need to get you something else to wear!"

"Well come on!" Kagome yelled grabbing Sesshomaru by the hand and twining their fingers together.

"Inuyasha come on Sota was wanting to see you!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!"

"Inuyasha can go to your world?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yep, he has from the day I fell down the well." Ok he was looking at her curiously again. That face was just to cute. Nose scrunched up, eyebrows lifted, eyes would widen. He was just to adorable for his own good.

"The well?"

"The Bone Eaters Well, in my time it is just as it is now, only it is inshrined. We also have a ladder in it so I can climb up and down it easier. When I first came here I hurt myself because I practically fell down, so my Ojiisan put one in." Kagome replied. 'Maybe he is part cat.' Kagome giggled at her own thought.

"Care to share with the rest of the world what is so funny?"

"I was just thinking with how curious you are about everything that maybe your part cat!"

"Grrrrr...I am not part cat I am full Inu demon!" Sesshomaru growled out.

"I know I just think it's cute?"

Walking towards the well they waited for Inuyasha to catch up and had a moment to themselves.

Fluff warning

Drawing Kagome towards him Sesshomaru leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. This one was different though slow and passionate. Curling her arms around him Kagome leaned up and tilted her mouth deepening the kiss. Licking her lips for permission Kagome opened her mouth to recieve his tongue. Breaking the kiss since Inuyasha had arrived, they all jumped into the well. This would be fun, Kagome had just unleashed both Inu brothers on the future. This just might turn out to be a disaster!

1818181818181818181818181818

Final thought: Kagome

This is gonna turn out so bad!

1818181818181818181818181818

Mou- Sound accompaning a Pout

Inu- Dog

Goshinboku- God Tree

Aniki- Older Brother

Otouto- Younger Brother

Otousan- Father

Ojisan-Uncle

Obasan- Aunt

Ojiisan- Grandfather

Obaasan- Grandmother

Taiko-Ancient Times

Kiyoshy- Silent one

Kumiko- Eternal Beautiful Child

Ginshiro- Silver White

Touya- Peach Blossom

Sachiko- Great Fortune

Isamu- Brave One

Kyoko- Great Cry

Nyoko- Old Minded

Nariko- Grand Child

1818181818181818181818181818

Short authors note: I will be reverting to the japanese words soon. I will put up a sort of dictionary like I have on this chapter to tell you the meaning's of words and names. If you want anything else translated all you have to do is ask!!


	4. What's this? Poke Poke Shock!

Disclaimer: Tilts sunglasses down..."They'll never find me"

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

To:

Sesshyssister, SugarOo, Peyton Cummings, Angel of Blood, & Lunamoon12

Thanks you guys, I actually have some loyal reviewers for once

And to Yukanantenshi, Your Welcome is Doitashimashite.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

I know I have been tossin out a chapter every 2 days but I was in a bit of a bind because I turned 19 on the 19'th. Happy birthday to me!!. A little late but here it is.

Also I have named Kagome's mom Izumi which means Spring.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Let Me Bleed, Let Me Love, Set Me Free.

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 4: What's this? Poke Poke Shock!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Sesshomaru felt weightless as he jumped into the well. Blue light surrounding him, caressing his being. The feeling of the old magic in the well made every part of him tingle. Standing at the bottom of the well Sesshomaru looked up through the wooden roof of the structure that enclosed the well. It was plain, nothing to special about it at all.

Jumping out of the well Kagome securely tucked in his arms Sesshomaru awaited Inuyasha's appearance. They didn't have to wait long until they heard, more than saw Inuyasha appear.

"God damnit mother fucking hell!" Inuyasha tripped over his own feet and went sprawling on the ground. Picking him up by the scruff of his horai Sesshomaru deposited Inuyasha on his feet.

"Feh... Bastard don't fuckin touch me!" Dusting the imaginary dust off of his horai Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. 'Where does that egotistical bastard get off grabbing me like that?'

"Your barbaric language and actions are appauling Otouto you should learn some manners." Sesshomaru replied. 'How can I be related to one such as Inuyasha.' Sesshomaru shook his head while watching Inuyasha'a antics.

Climbing the steps Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came to an immediate stop. Sesshomaru let a barely audible growl escape him. There was another there.

"Feh... sniff ...sniff ... Hey Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"There's someone here I smell your Okaasan, Sota, and your Ojiisan. But there's another male here. Smells like that Hobo guy."

"It's Hojo, Inuyasha, but i really hope it isn't him. I'd rather not see him at the moment, he's just to clueless." Kagome replied. 'Great just what I need, ding, ding (announcer enters) in the blue corner two egotistical male Inu's, and in the red corner one puny human male, FIGHT!'

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Well Mrs. Higurashi this is a set of herbal teas for Kagome. If you could give these to her I would really appreciate it!"

"Thank you Hojo I am sure she will love it I will give it to her when she gets back."

"Back? Where is she?"

"...She's at the doctor Hojo. I will tell her you came by."

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi."

Bowing towards her Hojo turned and left sown the shrine steps back to the street. Mrs. Higurashi returned back into the house Sliding the Shoji door closed behind her.

"That Hojo, such a sweet boy." Shaking her head she returned to the kitchen intent on finishing lunch for the family. Little did she know she would have two Youkai with bottomless pitt stomachs to fill.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Well it's now or never now that Hojo is gone. Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"You will want to breathe as shallowly as possible also you will have to tune out quite a bit of sounds, it's a little loud here. The first time Inuyasha came through the well he nearly fainted. The smells here are very overpowering and I know with you being full Youkai it will bother your cense of smell ever more. So either find something that will take the other smells away or hold your breath till we get into the house."

"I will find something to cover the smells up then."

"Ok suit yourself."

"She ain't kidding Sesshomaru, I don't know how she can stand it here. Too fucking smelly and noisy." Inuyasha warned him.

Sliding open the shrine door Sesshomaru's nose was assailed with putrid smells that had him swooning a bit. Sounds attacked his ears, loud ringing. This wasn't a place he would like. Grabbing Kagome by the waist and dragging her toward his body she let out a squeak.

"Eep!"

"This place is miserable." Sesshomaru noted. He was warned that it was going to be loud and noisy. This was too much for him he had to get somewhere weher his ears and nose could get used to it in small doses. Kagome tried to move forward but found that she was in a vice grip. His arms securely wrapped around her waist like she was a lifeline, nose burried in her hair Kagome giggled.

Seeing that Sesshomaru wasn't moving anytime soon on his own Kagome held fast to his hands. Moving him with her they slowly made their way to the house. Inuyasha cursing the whole time.

"You alright Sesshomaru?"

"I will be fine as soon as we get somewhere less noisy."

Reaching the house Kagome slid the screen open and called into the house.

"Mama... Are you in here?"

"Kagome?" her mother called from the kitchen. Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru along with her as they moved toward the voice. Inuyasha following at a leisurely pase behind the two.

"Hi mama, I want to introduce you to someone. Mama this is Sesshoumaru, he's Inuyasha's half-brother. Sesshoumaru, this is my mother." Izumi assessed him with her eyes he didn't look dangerous, then again looks don't mean everything. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who had finally relinquished his hold on her. Sesshomaru bowed toward's her mother and replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Sesshomaru said stiffly the look on Izumi's face told him that she wasn't yet certain about him. He would have to watch himself around Kagome's family.

"You as well... Inuyasha! How have you been?"

"Good!"

'Hmmmm... it seems that Inuyasha is respected in this womans eyes. This will be fun, I can be myself here without repercussions.' Sesshomaru thought this would be a change for him but he would have to grin and bear it.

"Mama there's something that I would like to talk to you about."

"Ok lets go into the living room." Izumi replied retreating into said room.

Turning to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha why don't you take Sesshomaru upstairs and see Sota. I would like to talk to mama about something."

"Feh... Alright." Turning to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha motioned for him to follow. Giving Kagome a chaste kiss Sesshomaru followed him up the stairs.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Mama. There's something I would like to talk to you about. And I just want you to be open minded about it, ok?" Kagome asked her, this was the moment of truth she would tell her about everything that happend. Hopefully she would take it ok.

"Of course dear, you are an adult and I trust you to make the correct decisions about things."

"Well, you remember when I told you that I was coming back soon?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was on my way to the well. I was running late and I didn't make it. The guy we were after, Naraku. He was there on my way, I didn't have time to scream for Inuyasha to help me. He knocked me out and kidnapped me, I was so afraid. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that Inuyasha would rescue me. He wasn't the one that rescued me though, oit was Sesshomaru. I had been captiive for 8 days, I... I was.." Kagome stopped talking to will the tears that were coming away. Continuing the story her mother's eyes got even wider. The terrors she went through. She was thankfull to Sesshomaru for saving her daughter.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Poke, poke.

"Inuyasha?"

Poke, poke.

"Yes?"

Poke, poke.

"What's this?"

Poke, poke.

"I dunno but it would be best not to touch it. Never know what it might be."

"It's a TV, Inuyasha it's what we played that video game on, remember Inuyasha?" Sota supplied.

Poke, poke. "Stop it Sesshomaru, that's annoying!"

"Hn."

Poke, poke.

ZAPPPPPP!

YELP!!

Inuyasha chuckles "Ha ha ha... Told you... Not to... Touch it... Idiot!" Inuyasha said between chuckles. 'This might be fun'

Sota was rolling on the floor. Inuyasha was funny, but the two of them together. This would be fun indeed.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Mama Higurashi had tears in her eyes. Kagome had gone through a lot, if Sesshomaru hadn't got to her when he did, she might not even be here now. She would have to thank him, and she would have to try to be more relaxed around him. She couldn't help but be uncomfortable around him though. His very being reeked of royalty, like one was to jump at his every word and not ask questions. With both of them protecting Kagome, mama knew that she would be protected.

"So what your saying is that he helped you even though it wouldn't of been his responsability? That he really could have just turned and walked away, but he decided to help you?"

"Yes mama and I'm glad that he did, and mama, I... I love him. It's just that I realized that the love I had for Inuyasha was more... Brotherly than anything and Sesshomaru he makes me feel whole."

"I inderstand dear and I trust your judgement, and..."

YELP!!

"Kagome what was that?"

"I think it was Sesshomaru, we better see what their up to."

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Sesshomaru was nursing his finger while simultaneously glaring at Inuyasha and the damnable black box that created the problem. Hearing footsteps up the stairs and coming closer to the door both brothers moved out of the way of the door just in tine for it to open revealing Kagome and Izumi.

"What happend we heard someone yelp?"

"That would be Sesshomaru. I told him not to do it!" Inuyasha replied looking at Sesshomaru with laughter glistening in his eyes.

"What did he do?" Kagome turned to look at Sota who was still rolling on the floor, only now gripping his sides from laughing so much.

Between giggles Sota was able to tell Kagome what had happend. "He kept... Sticking his finger... In the outlet... For the... DVD hook up... And it shocked him!"

Giggling along with everyone else Kagome then turned to Izumi. "Hey mama do we have any clothes that Sesshomaru could wear? I think it would be good to get them out of the house for a bit."

"I'll see if we have anything. I go look at your dad's old stuff." After her exit from the room Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, go change into the clothes I got you would ya, were gonna go out for a bit."

"Yeah, yeah pushy wench." As Inuyasha left Kagome glared a Sota causing him to rush out of the room like the hounds of hell were at his heels.

"Sesshomaru you ok?" He was pouting, there was no other way to describe that look.

"I'll live." He responded. As a comfortable silence drifted around them Inuyasha's loud mouth ruined it.

"Hey Kagome help me button these pants!" Inuyasha yelled returning to the room. Kagome heaved a sigh and motioned for him to come closer. Reaching toward the waistband of the jeans Sesshomaru let a growl escape him. Kagome's hands didn't need to be that close to Inuyasha's so to say family jewels. Turning towards Sesshomaru, Kagome calmed him down.

"Sesshomaru stop it, it's not like I'm gonna touch anything!" The growling stopped and Sesshomaru smirked when he saw the instant blush cover Inuyasha's face. Watching Kagome resume closing the strange pants Sesshomaru finally took the time to examine the clothing he now wore. A black hat covered his head while strange blue colored pants covered Inuyasha's legs, with a red shirt concealing his upper half. Looking closer Sesshomaru noticed that there were words on it. He smirked when he read what it said. In bold jagged lettering it read 'Yes, I need Parental Supervision! Now Go Away So I Can Break Something!' Sesshomaru chuckled to himself.

Coming back into the room Izumi handed Kagome a medium blue colored shirt and a pair of black jeans for Sesshomaru. Taking them from her Kagome shooed everyone else from the room to assist Sesshomaru with putting them on.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled slightly the minute they walked out the door taking in all the scents. Inuyasha soon followed adjusting the hat on his head slighty so that the bill was facing backwards. Carefully watching Kagome to make sure she didn't have any clumsy moments Sesshomaru proceded to walk with her down the stairs, Inuyasha in tow. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Sesshomaru froze, eyes wide. He had never seen anything like it before. Moving past him were large metal carts that stunk horribly. Noticing humans inside them he relaxed a bit. If humans trusted this object so easily then it couldn't possibly cause him any harm. Steering him to the right they continued down the sidewalk towards the mall.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Are we going on that sub-way thing?"

"No the mall is close enough for us to walk."

"Good."

"Whats the matter Inuyasha don't like the subway?"

"Nope! All those crazy people on em' piss me off!"

Walking through the street many people turned to look at them. With their exotic looks they had many people coming up to them asking if their hair color was natural or dyed, also asking about if they were wearing contacts. One boy was even brave enough to tug at Inuyasha's hair.

Turning the corner of a busy street they had finally arrived at the mall. when they walked in and the automatic doors slid open without warning Sesshomaru jumped slightly. Inuyasha chuckling at his reaction Sesshomaru swiftly shut him up with a bop to the cranium.

Bam! YELP!

"The hell was that for Sesshomaru? Damn!."

"Shut it welp, you have been here before, while I have not everything here is new to me."

Steering them to the left Kagome laughed at their antics. They were acting like brothers for once. Stopping abruptly Sesshomaru looked up and was yet again surprised. Humans really had thriven in these last 500 years. Sesshomaru assumed that it was a clothing store simply by the looks of it. Fabrics of all shapes, colors, and sizes lined the many walls. Glossy paintings lined the walls, things that he had never seen depicted on them. Kagome proceded to drag them both into the store deciding on going with the whole bad boy look for the both of them. The contrast of their silver hair to the black clothing would be interesting. Picking through the racks Kagome decided to go with their respective colors. Red for Inuyasha and blue for Sesshomaru. going over to the hangers Kagome picked up a pair of black pants with blue straps and handed them to Sessomaru, snatching a black shirt that had blood splatters on it on the way. continuing to browse through the store Inuyasha picked at some things taking ones he liked to Kagome to look over. by the time they left the store Kagome has a bag on each arm with the brothers following with their own bags on their arms after her.

"Anybody hungry." Kagome chirped hearing twin girgles from their stomachs. Giggling kagome replied.

"On to the food court... Forward mush!"

Twin groans errupted behind her. Each thinking. 'Will this day ever be over?'

1818181818181818181818181818

Final thought: Izumi

'These boys are going to be the death of me'

1818181818181818181818181818

I had a couple of pm's come to me about the family members. I guess some of the Japanese confused people so here is the break down. I will use less jap and just use the family related words in the english context.

Lord Inutashio has a brother and sister still alive. In the mangs series the only living relative alive that I know of is Sesshomaru's mother. But this is my plot line so nyh (sticks out tongue) The Uncle to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha is named Taiko. He is mated to Kiyoshy, and they have three Children. Kumiko, Ginshiro, and Touya, all Full Inu Youkai. Their Aunt is named Sachiko who is mated to Isamu. They also have three children. Kyoko, Nyoko (twins), and Nariko. And Sesshomaru's mom's name in this story is Chiaka which means Blood Red. Also in this plot Lord Inutashio's father is alive. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's Grandfather and his name is Fuyuinu which means Dog of Winter. The names of all Youkai family to the Inu Brothers will directly play a part in their personality.


	5. School, Nosy Humans, And Rub A Dub Dub!

Disclaimer: (Applies puppy eyes) Pwease let me out of this straight jacket!!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

To:

Sugar0o, Fk306 animelover, yakunantenshi, Phantom's Ange,

Peyton Cummings, sango12490, anotherthinline, Kyo1259,

Kamorea Chan, UnicornEva, Inu Yasha's wolfgirl

Damn this list is growing fast. Thanks so much guys.

I couldn't do it without you. But come on? Over 2,000 hits

and not even 50 reviews? This story must suck!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Yeah... So last chapter kinda sucked... Sorry! Hope this one is better!

And damn is it longer than the rest!!

LIME CONTENT!

CUZ APPARENTLY NOBODY WANTS THEM TO MATE IN THIS CHAP.

POUTS...Mou!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Let Me Bleed, Let Me Love, Set Me Free.

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 5: School Happenings, Nosy Humans, And Rub A Dub Dub!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Walking down the street were three girls deep in thought.

"So, Kagome's sick yet again?"

"Afraid so Eri, I just don't understand this. She used to be the perfect student, not missing a single day and getting perfect grades. I wonder what happend?"

"Ayumi do you think she'll be at school today? " Yuka replied. Kagome hadn't been at school for nearly a month. They were starting to get worried about her.

"I dunno Yuka it's anyones bet!"

"I saw her at the mall yesterday, but she..." Eri started before being rudly cut off.

"Really! Maybe she's feeling better?"

"Apparently so Yuka, I saw her with two guys."

"Really now, We'll just have to plug her for answers about that one today if she's here." An evil smirk appeared on Yuka's face, this bit of info sounded juicy!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

'Thud'

'oomph'

"Come on Inuyasha I need to get to school and I'm late, and Sesshomaru isn't anywhere to be found!"

"I'm up wench. He went through the well this morning to tell everyone that we would be gone for a while."

"And your just now telling me?" Kagome yelled, sometimes Inuyasha was the limit.

"He just said 'I going through the well, tell Kagome I'll be back later' and then left." Inuyasha's voice had dropped an octave to attempt to sound like his brother.

Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"You sound nothing like Sesshomaru, but it's cute to listen to you try!"

"Feh." Inuyasha was none to happy. Awoken before dawn by his brother and then finally peacefully asleep Kagome had pounced on him. This was already turning out to be a bad day. And what the fuck was poking him in the back.

"Come on Inuyasha get dressed, I want you to walk with me to school. When Sesshomaru get's back I would also like you to bring him with you." Kagome replied in kind. Moving toward the door she turned to look back at him still laying on the floor.

"Come on, I don't wanna be late."

"Yeah, yeah I'm goin!"

Reaching towards the bags of clothes he had got the day before Inuyasha pulled out a pair of black Tripp(Copyright Tripp New York) pants with red strpps and black chains. Following them he picked out a matching blood red shirt that read 'How About A Nice Cup Of Shut The Fuck Up?' In black. Waking down the stairs to meet up with Kagome.

Grabbing his hand on the way out Kagome replied. "Come on! Let's go!" Walking out the door the went on their way towards the school.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"I would like to try something. In case there is trouble over on this side I would like to try to send a scroll through the well."

"That sounds like a good Idea. But how would we make sure you got to it if it is able to go through Sesshomaru?" Miroku thought it was a good plan but, how were they going to make it work?

"Simple. Prick a finger and smear a drop of blood on it. I know all your scents well enough now, so simply smelling the blood would allow me to know it was there." Sesshomaru replied. He would have them toss one in the well after he went back through and see if it would work.

"Ok, go on ahead through and we will send something through and see if it works." This would be a great help, hopefully it would work. It would save them a lot of trouble.

"I will go through then." Sesshomaru replied turning back to the well and jumping in. Now all he had to do was wait, hopefully this would play a rold in kepping the village safe. 'If this works we would be able to come back if anything happens.' Sesshomaru thought. Now to find out.

Miroku wrote some thing simply funny on it apparently by the chuckles soming from him. Think that he had lost his mind Sango took a look at the parchment. "You wrote hi to Sesshomaru?"

"Yep simple but funny. His reaction should it work will be well worth it!"

Rolling the scroll up and pricking his finger with a blade Miroku smeared some of it on the outside of the paper tossing it into the well. The smell of blood permeated his senses, Miroku's blood to be exact. It worked, extracting the parchment Sesshomaru unrolled the scroll glaring down at the one word written on it. Hi it said, the monk's attempt at a joke apparently.

Jumping back through the well Miroku was smirking at him. "I'm guessing that was your attempt at a joke monk?"

"Just a bit. So it worked interesting?" Miroku replied mysteriously.

"Do you think it would work with a simple object like a rock or a leaf Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"I would assume it would, it will help us immensely. Now that we have figured that out I must return through the well. Kagome said something yesterday about me coming to get her at school when it was over today."

"Tell her we say hi when you see her." The glint in Miroku's eyes was unmistakeable, there would be a lot more jokes thrown his way. Of that he was sure.

"I will."

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Alright Inuyasha I will see you guys at three o' clock. You do remember when three is right."

"Yes I can read that clock thingy remember. I aint stupid." Inuyasha replied turning back to return to the shrine and wait for his brother.

"Bye Inuyasha!"

Waving a hand backwards towards her Inuyasha replied a simple. "See ya Wench!"

Watching his retreating back Kagome turned to go into the school courtyard. Hearing her name being called she turned to see her three friends running up towards her.

"Kagome WAIT!"

"Hey guys. Long time no see."

"Tell me about it, Who was that guy?" Eri supplied.

"That was Inuyahsa he's my... Boyfriends half-brother."

"And why was he walking you to school?" Ayume snapped back.

"Because Sesshomaru is a bit busy at the moment, but he will be here with Inuyasha to pick me up and walk me home after school." Kagome replied, sometimes they were just to nosy for their own good.

"Is he one of the guys I saw you with at the mall yesterday?" Eri inquired, And she wanted answers damnit.

Kagome turned towards her and heaved a sigh before replying. "Yes Eri he was."

A chorus of 'Oh's' followed, this was gonna be a long day!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Arriving back at the shrine just in time to bump into Sesshomaru jumping out of the well Inuyasha turned to tell him about getting Kagome. "Come on inside we gotta go get Kagome at three from school. We might as well occupy ourselves with something!"

"Indeed little brother. Just what will you find to entertain us?"

"I thought you's never ask!" A grin spread across Inuyasha's face. Imminent demise was written all over it.

Eyebrow cocked the look that Sesshomaru gave him reminded him of certain downfall. Maybe he should turn and run now.

"Well, we can either terrorize the streets of Tokyo. And fall at Kagome's wrath. Or, be good boys and I can kick your ass on Sota's Playstation 3. What will it be brother?"

"It sounds like pure 'fun' to run the 'streets' as you say, but this Playstation thing has me curious. Is it a device that keeps your simple mind occupied dear brother?" Noting the scarcasm in his voice Inuyasha scoffed at him.

"Feh. Duh!"

"Then we will entertain ourselfs without provoking Kagome's ire."

"Alright then, up the stairs we go."

Turning to go into the house Sesshomaru followed him up the stairs. Hopefully he wouldn't get electrocuted this time!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Kagome wait up! We wanna eat lunch with you."

"Yeah it's been ages since we saw you!" Eris said taking a seat next to her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok I guess. I've been getting as much rest as I can." Kagome replied. 'I really hate lying to them, but they can't know.

Turning towards her Eri spoke up. "Kagome?"

"Yes."

"There's a part tomorrow night at my place. Everybody's gonna be there would you be able to come?"

"Well... I suppose I could probably even get Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to come with me if that would ba alright."

"I wouldn't mind. It's at 7 so don't be late."

"I won't Eri, I actually look forward to it I haven't been able to go do as much as I would like recently."

Pulling out her bento Kagome settled herself more comfortably and began to eat her lunch. The conversation the girls were having brought her out of her musings.

"Hey Yuka?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna have any tests soon? I'd like to get studying for the as soon as possible."

"Actually we have one on Monday for History, something about the Sengoku Jaidai period."

Kagome's eyes lit up. 'Finally something I know a lot about. "Well that wont be to hard for me."

"Well..."

"Ding Dong'

At the sound of the bell signaling that lunch was over all 4 girls rose and parted ways.

"Ah... Only 2 more hours left till the end of school."

Brushing the imaginary dirt from her backside Kagome picked up her things and headed back into the school.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Sesshomaru hurry up and get changed we gotta go pick Kagome up!"

Inuyasha had been grating on his nerves all day. This was absurd 8 hours with Inuyasha alone had just about made him snapp. The only consolation was that soon he would have Kagome back and she would be able to save his sanity. If he had any left that is. Rising from his place on the floor gracefully Sesshomaru went through the bags picking out an outfit. Black Tripp (Copyright Tripp New York) pants with three sets of light blue straps and long thick silver chains hanging to his knees. Searching through the second back he smirke when he hald up a black shirt with matching blue lettering that read 'People Like You Are The Reason People Like Me Kill People!' He was going to have fun with this one. Adding a pair of black Chuck Taylors (Copyright Converse) To the look Sesshomaru exited Kagome's rooma nd returned told Inuyasha he was ready to go.

"About time _Princess _I was afraid you'd broken a nail." Receving only a growl from him Inuyasha decided it was best to leave while his head was still intact.

(Because I can't write a good 'they were walking down the street' scene)

Arriving at the school ten minutes early they decided to make themselves comfortable leaning against the school's outside wall. Hearing the bell signaling the end of school they both focused their gaze towards the doors where students were begining to file out. Seeing Kagome both brothers straightened their posture.

"Hey guys." Kagome said drawing Sesshomaru into a Kiss.

"Feh, come on wench ain't got all day so quit playin kissy face with _Princess_!"

"Inuyasha that nickname you have begun to call me is quickly grating on my nerves."

"Feh. Whatever!"

At this this time Kagome finally had the chance to look the brothers over. The bad boy look really worked well for them. Kagome was glad that she had also picked out some things when they went to the mall. Now to convince them to go to the party with her!

"Hey guys, theres a party tomorrow at Eri's house. You wanna go, cuz I'm going?"

"I will join you."

"Good... Inuyasha."

"Yeah sure!"

"Yay!! well then lets get you two home."

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Rabid hoofalls brought the attention of Miroku and Sango. Clambering out of Kaede's hut they were met by a messenger on horse.

"Is there something we can help you with sir?" Miroku inquired. This man was covered in blood and dirt. Something was wrong.

"Yes I am in need of a Miko or Monk. There is a demon plaguing our village, it is but a quarter's a day walk from here. I was told to seek the Monk or Miko that resides here and that they would help. Will you help us?"

"I will." Turning towards Sango Miroku gave her a few instructions. "Sango if I am not back by tomorrow please send a scroll to Sesshomaru. You need to stay here incase we need his assistance. I will be back soon."

"Alright Miroku, stay safe."

"I will."

"Something dosen't seem right with this. I wonder?"

(It's supposed to be mysterious...kinda!)

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Coming into Kagome's room wet hair wrapped in a towel after using the guest shower Inuyasha took a seat on her bed. Pajama pants hanging low on his hips he tied the drawstring to secure them on his body his attention then drawn by Kagome.

"Inuyasha?"

Turning towards Kagome Inuyasha replied. "Whadda ya want wench?"

"I'm Gonna take Sesshomaru and show him how to use the shower."

"Whatever, have fun!" The playfull glint in Inuyasha's eyes had Kagome blushing. Dragging Sesshomaru from the room and down the hall Kagome bagan to explain the workings of the shower to him.

"It's kinda like a waterfall, you turn these knobs to change the temperature of the water."

"It's like a hotspring you can use anytime you want?"

"Pretty much." Turning the shower on Kagome turned towards him and began to undress slowly. Fully unclothed she jumped in the shower and gave him a come hither look. "Come on big boy!" Undressed at lightening speed Sesshomaru quickly joined her in the shower. He thought's were on anything but getting clean. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo Kagome set out to wash their hair. Having him lean down Kagome lathered his hair up and rinsed it out. Sesshomaru returning the favor massaging her scalp and lathering her hair up as well. Washing her hair out Sesshomaru couldn't help himself.

(LIME STARTS HERE)

Hands finding their way around her hips Kagome pressed back into Sesshomarus naked form. His mouth found it's way to her ear fangs nibbling on the lobe. Shifting his explorations lower Sesshomaru lavished the entire expanse of her neck biting, sucking , and licking every inch he could get to. Turning in his arms Kagome drew him into a passionate kiss which soon ended up with him pushing her against the shower wall then giving attention to her breasts. Latching on to her right breast with his mouth and palming the left. Reaching behind her Kagome grabbed a loofa (Love that word) and a bottle of body wash. pouring the soap on the looofa Kagome began to swirl it slowly on his chest. Moving her attentions lower she placed butterfly kisses along his chin and neck. Moaning Sesshomaru was startled when Kagome's attentions with the loofa strayed south. Startling him even more Kagome took the shower head off the hook and washed the soap from him. After washing away all of the suds Kagome replaced the shower head back on the hook. Pressing a lingering kiss to his lips she switched their positions and made her way down his body. Arriving at her destination Kagome looked up at him simultaneously taking the tip of his erection into her mouth. Hipnotized by the erotic scene she made Sesshomaru could only manage a strangled version of her name.

"Ka... Me... God!"

Looking through her lashes at him Kagome was awed by his look. Eyes closed, mouth hanging open, and nostrils flaring. He looked like a greek sex god. Adjusting herself Kagome took more of him into her mouth. Sliding his cock in and out of her mouth Kagome added pressure by taking what she couldn't fit in her mouth and wrapping her hand around it. After adding even more pressure Sesshomaru was putty in her mouth and hands. Speeding up her attentions her replies were soft moans and pants.

"Ka... Kagom... I'm gonna... Oh God!"

Sucking harder Sesshomaru was brought to completion. Gagging slightly Kagome Swallowed all that he gave her. Drawing her up his body Sesshomaru attacked her mouth with a vengence. "You are a vixen my sweet Kagome!"

"GIVE IT A REST ALREADY! I CAN HEAR YOU TWO IN THERE!"

Mood broken by Inuyasha's foul mouth. He was sure to get pummeled soon as they were dry and dressed.

1818181818181818181818181818

Final thought: Inuyasha

'Oh Shit!! I'm gonna die!'

1818181818181818181818181818

Mini Authors Note: Next chapter will be almost pure Lemon!! Smirks!! Also yes Rin and Jaken are with the Inu-tachi! Also I had someone send me a message about the whole hot topic thing. I don't fucking care weather they have one in Japan or not so Fuck off Ya Fucking Fuck's! If you have a problem with that then don't read my stories. It's my work and if I want them to morph into cats and play with a ball of yarn I will! So please instead of bothering people with your fucked up views of weather they have one or not stuff an apple in your mouth and roast yourself cuz I don't care!! Now that I have bitched I'll go break something and begin on the next chapter! Also it's 4:20 am here I'm tired and it's not spell checked. When I'm more awake I'll spell check it!


	6. Party Time And A Night Of Bliss!

Disclaimer: Damn men in white coats!!

Also don't own Tripp, Copyright Tripp New York!

or Converse or Zoo York!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

To:

anotherthinline, KaLi-TheGR8, red24ly, sango12490,

Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja, Sugar0o,

Thanks guy's I really appreciate the support! Though it saddens

me that I don't have as many this time as last...Crys...Wahhhh!!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

LEMONY GOODNESS!!

TURN BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Side note. I don't know if Kagome's mom had a sister.

I'm winging it! Her name is Ishi which means stone.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Let Me Bleed, Let Me Love, Set Me Free.

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 6: Party Time And A Night Of Bliss!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

(6:58 pm Friday)

'Knock knock'

"Hey Kagome I almost thought you werent going to make it." Eri welcomed opening the door. Taking a moment to look the three of them over Eri's mouth hung open. Kagome was wearing a black skirt that stopped at mid thigh whith a set of pink straps. Completing the look with a black shirt with pink writhing that read 'You've Been A Naughty Boy Now Go To My Room!' And thick black liner and pink shadow above her eyelids. Behind Kagome side by side were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was clad black Tripp pants with a set of straps in his trademark color of blue, and aa set of blue chains. A black shirt with the saying 'Attention! (In Blue) (White Arrow pointing downwards) Choking Hazard!' Completed his look right down to the leather combat boots cushioning his feet. Inuyasha standing with arms crossed and a scowl on his face also wore a pair of Tripp pants though his were zipped off at the knee witha single set of silver chains adorning them. A black shirt clung to his body stating in red lettering 'Curious Tongue!' With a pair of black and red Converse on his feet. A red Zoo York hat covered his head hiding his ears form other eyes.

Looking back to Kagome, Eri's face had a puzzled expression on it.

"Hey Eri? What's wrong?"

"N...No... Nothing... It'd just that this new wardrobe will take a while to get used to!"

"Hey! Is that Kagome?" Yuka called from the background, Ayumi following.

"Hey Yuka, Ayume, how are you guys?"

"Good who's your friends?" Yuka called motioning to the brothers.

"This is Sesshomaru, and this is Inuyasha." Motioning to the respective person Kagome continued. "So are ya gonna let us in or do we have to party outside?"

"Oh sorry... Come in!" Eri replied moving away from the doorway to allow the trio entrance to the house.

Walking in Kagome dragged the brothers behind her. Sesshomaru immediately wincing at the sound of the loud music that had been muffled through the door moments earlier. Under his hat Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head while a growl left his mouth. Moving through the house Kagome stopped in the lining area that had been cleared of all furnature. Stoping slightly behind her both brothers heaved a sigh. The music although still loud was less deafening in this room. Amber eyes scanning the croud of dancing bodies Sesshomaru had an evil thought. 'If Kagome dances like this then it will be interesting to find out what else she does that I know not of!' A smirk gracing his features Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. Leaning down to wisper in her ear a slight blush overtook Kagome's features.

"Would Mi'Lady like to show this Sesshomaru how this 'Dance' works?"

"Of course!" Kagome replied taking his hand, then remembering Inuyasha was there. Turning towards him Kagome called out to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and me are gonna go dance. Will you be ok here by yourself?"

"Feh... You know I will wench!"

"Alright Inuyasha, stay out of trouble!"

Taking his hand Kagome led Sesshhomaru to the center of the room.

"You will have to teach me."

Pulling him close to her body Kagome pressed her backside close to him settling his hands on her hips. "Just relax and move with the music." Kagome wispered, nodding Sesshomaru observed the other men around him dancing. Sesshomaru smirked as her hips and backside moved in a circular motion against his groin. Yuka, Eri, and,Ayume pinned their gaze on the two. They didn't know that Kagome could dance like that, and Sesshomaru looked like he was having the time of his life. The music moved into a heavy beat as a new dirtier song came through the speakers. Kagome pressed her backside even closer and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head closer to her. She began to move her body against him even harder swiveling her hips hard against him, arms still curled around his neck. Kagome twisted her body hearing the sharp intake of breath behind her following the action. Lips falling to her neck Kagome's head fell to the side gracing him with more skin for his attentions. Finding her pulse point and sucking Kagome was in heaven. A groan escaped him, a soft mone following from her. Kagome moaned louder as she felt the slight pressure on her backside. Suddenly pulling her against him and she gasped as the pressure against her bottom grew. Arms wrapping tighter around her hips Sesshomaru's voice voice was filled with lust as he whispered in her ear.

"Ka... Kagome!"

Kagome melted into him, holding him tightly. Song changing to a slower one Sesshomaru turned Kagome around crushing her to his body. Moving with the slower music that now played. Feeling him quiver slightly and release a warm breath against her neck. Kagome moaned his name.

"Sesshomaru... Gods!"

Clutched her tightly to his body Sesshomaru grabbed her chin with a clawed hand turning her face to him he crashed his lips upon her mouth. Tongues battled but in the end Sesshomaru won. Breaking the kiss Kagome sighed and laid her head against his chest. Nothing could ruin this moment. Well almost nothing!

Someone was tapping her on the shoulder. They were gonna die, Kagome was happy and now some bastard was ruining it. Hearing a growl from her youkai companion Kagome turned to see who ruined their moment.

"Hey Kagome how are you?"

"Hi Hojo, I'm fine."

"And who's your friend, I've never seen him before?"

"Hojo this is my boyfriend Sesshomaru, and he isn't from around here."

"Oh." Was his only reply, taking in his appearance Hojo scowled, what could this guy offer Kagome that he couldn't?

This was gonna turn out bad she knew it.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Sango?"

"Yes Shippo, what is it?"

"Do you think that Miroku's ok?"

Furrowing her brows together Sango turned to him. "I hope Shippo, he said two days and it has only been one so far so there is no need for alarm at the moment."

"Ok." Shippo replied retreating inside Kaede's hut.

"Kaede?"

"Ay child." Kaede replied looking up from the herbs she had been gathering.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about Miroku. Do you think he is ok?" Sango replied as soon as shippo was out of hearing range.

"I know not Sango, Miroku be strong he be able to fend for himself. Do not fret yeself over him. He will return to ye of that I be sure."

"Thank you Kaede." Sango replied retreating into the hut as well.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Kagome and Sesshomaru situated themselves on the couch to take a break from dancing. Hearing Inuyasha coming into the room Sesshomaru smirked, the welp was drunk.

Plopping himself akwardly on the couch Inuyasha turned towards Kagome.

"He he... Hick... Hey Kagme, Ses...ssh..Ooomaru...Uuu... Damn...!"

"Inuyasha your drunk!" Kagome hissed. "Where'd you find beer at?"

"In the Refigdato... Refritator... Damnnn... The ice boooox thingggggyy. Ka'gme sop movin 'round!"

"I'm not moving Inuyasha." A chuckle sounded baside her. Turning toward the sound Sesshomaru had a wicked grin placed on his face.

"Yesssh ya... Arrrre wen... Wenchhhh!"

"Ugh... Sometimes your the limit Inuyasha." Rising up from the couch Kagome went to find Eri. It was one o'clock in the morning, Inuyasha was drunk and it was probably time to go. Finding Eri rather easily Kagome told her that it was time to leave and she would see her later sometime.

"Eri were gonna head home. Somehow Inuyasha got into some beer and he's drunk. I had a great time and we should do this some other time."

"Ok... He probably got into dad's stash. I'll explain it to him, don't worry it'll be ok." Eri replied. "So is he a funny drunk?" Eri added with a laugh.

"So far he is. I'll see you guys. Tell everybody I said bye for me!"

"I will, good luck."

Hearing giggling from the other room Kagome returned to see Sesshomaru carring Inuyasha on his shoulder. Inuyasha stating how he didn't like it by the drunken words coming out of his mouth.

"Puttt... Meh downnn... Princccessss." Recieving a bonk to the cranium curtesy of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's rant continued. Walking out the door Kagome proceded to take the brothers home and get Inuyasha to bed, he would feel this in the morning.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Oh goodness... Will she be ok? I see. Well be over there immediately I just have to leave a note for Kagome." Izumi had gotten a call from her brother in law. Her sister had been in a car wreck.

"Sota, Father!"

"Yes?" Twin replies came.

"We need to go to the hospital, Aunt Ishi was in a car wreck. I just need to leave Kagome a note."

Going to the car while Izumi left a note for Kagome the three entered the car and left to the hospital.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Arriving at the quiet house being as it was almost two in the morning Kagome slid open the door. Sesshomaru following behind with a sleeping Inuyasha slung over his shoulder. Kagome noticed a note on the fridge.

Kagome,

Grandpa, Sota, and myself went to the hospital. Aunt Ishi was in a car wreck and we went to stay with her. We may be gone for a couple of days, don't make to much of a mess.

Love Mama.

PS: When am I gonna get grandchildren?

Reading the last part of the note Kagome blushed. Throwing away the note Kagome went upstairs to join Sesshomaru. Reaching the last step Kagome only had time to see Sesshomaru rather roughly drop Inuyasha onto the bed in the guest room. Not even moving when tossed on the bed Kagome laughed and grabbed Sesshomaru by the collar of his shirt.

"Ya know, Mama left a note that said we have the house to ourselves for a couple days. Also she's wondering when she's gonna get grandchildren!" Kagome said with a devious smirk on her face! "So what are you gonna do about it?"

Her reply was a growl, and being picked up and thrown over Sesshomaru's shoulder. Much the same way that Inuyasha had. This would be fun.

(WARNING LEMON BEGINS!!)

Tossing Kagome on the bed the moment they entered her room Sesshomaru immediately covered her body with his. Leaning over her he rested his weight on one arm while their foreheads touched. Her lips opened to recieve his kiss, Kagome breaths labored as though she were having trouble breathing. Her skin took on a faint hue of pink as her scent of arousal permeated the air. Divesting her of her shirt and bra, Sesshomaru latched onto a nipple as if it was his lifeline. Smirking when a small gasp reached his ears from the her as he all but inhaled her right breast in his mouth, massaging the other one in his other hand.

"Sess... Sessho... Maru."

She whispered as he switched and kissed and sucked on her other breast as they other was massaged with his talented hand. Moving his treatment down her body, he didn't even take the time to pull her skirt off. Simply pulled her pantied off an continued his trek. Kagome whimpered as she lifted her hips, offering all of herself to him. Kissing up her legs he was rewarded with her moaning his name all over again.

"Oh God's...Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru was in heaven, licking and sucking on her netherlips, tasting her exotic taste as he listened to the moans and squeals she gave off. Pushing his tongue in, he moaned himself, her taste was wonderful, so delicious he was having a hard time keeping control as he feasted on her. Drinking her up fully, he dove his finger into her, adding the another one when she adjusted to the first. Kagome was in ecstasy as Sesshomaru pushed inside of her mindfull of his claws, feeling around inside of her as she ,moaned her hips meeting his hand of their own accord. Feeling him pull away, a whimper escaped her lips as she looked up and saw him pulling his pants off.

"Are you sure you want this? To be my mate, forever. Mine and only mine?"

She gasped as she watched him position himself above her opening.

"Yes, forever. I want you inside me"

Kagome breathed. She watched with needy eyes as he simply bunched her skirt above her hips and slowly pushed inside of her she knew he was big, but he would fill her up and then some.

"Oh Gods, Kagome"

Sesshomaru hissed through clenched teeth from the feeling of her small cavern as it comfortably fit around his member squeezing tightly around him. He stopped feeling a wall, keeping him from taking her first from her. Sesshomaru leaned down and gave the girl a desperate kiss as he pushed in the final inch. She hissed in pain as he kissed her and comforted her as she got used to the size of him inside of her. Kagome felt loved, as Sesshomaru easeed her pain. It was horrible, but knowing that he loved her was worth it. He was her first and she knew he would also be her last. Sesshomaru let out a moan as he pullled completly out of her then driving back into her hard and fast.

"Sesshomaru... God's."

Kagome arched her back when he filled her once again. Back lifting off the bed at an odd angle that only served to make him groan. It was erotic how flexible she was. Her hips were moving on their own accord as they met Sesshomaru's thrusts each time. Sesshomaru was losing himself in her tight hot cavern as his hips rocked harder and faster meeting Kagome's hips. His end was nearing, but he wanted, no needed Kagome to come first, she deserved that and so much more. Bringing his hand down, he massaged her clit, earning another moan from pleasure as Kagome's body lost control from electric aftershocks of her orgasm. Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru thrust rapidly into her a few more times and came, himself. Thrusting his fangs into her neck hard engough to draw blood he marked her. A strange urge coming over her she tore ino his neck, marking him as hers. Rolling them to the over Kagome gasped once again as he slid even deeper into her. with the new position Kagome grasped his shoulders and began to ride him. Assisting her by grabbing her hips and moving her up and down, Kagome soon got the rythm. Riding him hard gasps and moans filled the room as they coupled for the second time. It didn't take much longer in that position for either of them, squeezing him tightly, she felt him shudder and let loose his seed. Gasping at the feeling of his seed coating her womb, hot and thick.

"Kag... Ka... Ka... Kagome!"

White sparks burst behind her eyelids. Kagome simply held onto him. Kagome never thought she would be cuddling the great Lord of the Western Lands. Let alone mated to him.

1818181818181818181818181818

Final thought: Sesshomaru

'Damn! I'm good!'

1818181818181818181818181818

Ok so the lemon isn't as long as I planned sorry!ducks kitchen sink... I'll make it up to you guys!!


	7. Rescued, Refuge In the Castle Moon!

Disclaimer: Don't own Him... But I want him!!

Also dont own the movie _'Memoirs Of A Geisha'_

I do love that movie!! Also cant help the famous but a little changed

phrase in _'The Princess Bride'_

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

To:

Sugar0o, yusukekuramagirl, KaLi-TheGR8, sesshomaru's-wifey76,

yakunantenshi,

Wow this part is getting smaller. Perhaps I should go on writers strike till I get 10 reviews or so at least for this chapter?... Contemplates... Hmmmmm!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

This one is gonna be long... Also

Misuteri - Mystery

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Let Me Bleed, Let Me Love, Set Me Free.

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 7: Rescued, Refuge In the Castle Moon!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

He couldn't see, his eyes were covered. He couldn't speak, his mouth gagged. He couldn't move, his arms bound behind his back tightly. He could however hear voices.

"Is this the one Taikeshi? The monk from that hanyou's village?" The man spat.

"Hai Mi'Lord he is the one. The messenger we sent worked his lies very well. There was a Kitsune in their group and he could not even tell of the deception."

These men, who were they? Why did they want him? Why had they tricked him? Had he wronged them somehow? Had Inuyasha maybe crossed this Youkai? Miroku pondered as the conversation continued.

"Taikeshi!"

"Hai Mi'Lord?"

"Send another messenger, tell them we have their monk. In return I want the one named Inuyasha."

"Hai Mi'Lord, right away."

Feeling weightless Miroku was lifted from the floor. Someone loosening the blindfold around his eyes. Bright light assaulted his vision as blurry figures moved about. Dropped roughly back to the ground the youkai leader spoke.

"So you are awake. My name is Misuteri and you monk, are going to be my bait."

Noticing that the Youkais aura felt weaker than even half of Inuyasha's Miroku contemplated. He looked like a dragon youkai. Before he could ponder it anymore he was knocked unconscience by a quick strike to the skull. Eyelids closing his only thought was. 'Sango help.'

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"GOOD AFTERNOON INUYASHA!!"

"Mmmmmm... Go away... And be quiet about it!"

"Awwww. Poor Inuyasha has a hangover!" Kagome chirped, today was gonna be pure hell for him!

"Inuyasha you must rise. Did you not say you were going back today to check on the monk, kitsune, and slayer?"

"Yeah yeah... Mmmmmm... God my head hurts, and why do you two smell like sex?"

Blushing Kagome avoided his question all together, while Sesshomaru simply chuckled. "Here Inuyasha put this in your mouth and take a drink."

Sitting up and taking the white pill and glass from her Inuyasha swallowed it in one big gulp. Turning to sit on the side of the bed Inuyasha groaned. "Well congratulations then, Lil sister!"

"Thank you Inuyasha, your not mad?"

"Nope you two were made for eachother, your completely different so you match I guess. What happend last night?" Looking up at Kagome he growled when he saw the smirk on her face.

"Thanks, big brother, and the easy answer is you got into Eri's dads beer stash and got yourself drunk!"

"I feel horrible!"

"You'll feel better in a bit!"

Noticing their dress Inuyasha laughed. Sesshomaru had on a pair of pajama pants with bones on them. Low on his hips the waist band said 'I'm The Big Dog' While Kagome sported a tight black tank top and a pair of really short pink shorts. Looking down at himself he noticed he was still in the same outfit as the previous night. Barking at them (Pun intended) to leave the room so he could change into something else they both left the room laughing. Walking down the stairs Sesshomaru situated himself on the couch while Kagome went into the kitchen to get them something to munch on. Returning to the room Kagome plopped down on the couch beside him placing a plate of pancakes on his lap. Looking at the strangely good smelling objects he carefully picked one up and took a small bite of it. Eyes widening at the burst of flavor Kagome laughed when the mannered Taiyoukai began to dig into the pile of goodness like a child unwrapping christmas presents. Picking up the remote Kagome turned on the television, snuggling comfortably against his side Kagome turned it to Saturday morning cartoons. Silence befell them as Sesshomaru continued to eat. The cartoons loosing their excitement Kagome flipped through the channels. Stopping on a movie called _'__Memoirs Of A Geisha'_ they both watched only half interested. Walking out of the room pants low on his hips and a bandana on his head Inuyasha started down the stairs. Buyo and gravity becoming his new enemy.

Thunk, boom, crash, bang... Owwwwwwww!

"Inuyasha!... You ok." Was heard form the livingroom. Rubbing his abused cranium Inuyasha cautiously walked into said room plopping down on the couch. Josteling the two already accomidating it already.

"You ok?"

"Yeah wench i'm fine."

"You should really watch where your..."

'Ding dong.

"Going."

The sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted them from their conversation.

"Inuyasha would you get that while I get you something to eat?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Getting up from the couch the two went opposite ways. Kagome to the kitchen and Inuyasha to the door. Opening the door Inuyasha groaned, it was those loud noisy girls, that Kagome called friends. And behind them was Hobo... No Hofo... 'Err... Whatever the puny humans name is.' Thought Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha can we come in?" Asked Eri poking her head in the door.

Hearing Inuyasha's groan Sesshomaru rose from the couch gracefully walking to the door to stand behind Inuyasha.

"Is there a problem little brother?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Nah... Hey Kagome your friends are here... You want me to let them in?"

"Sure Inuyasha." Came the reply from the kitchen. "Have them go to the living room."

Opening the door to allow the quartet entrance they stopped at the step and removed their shoes. Finally noticing the brothers state of dress the girls couldn't help but blush. Shirtless and pants low on their hips they both looked good enough to eat. Following them to the livingroom Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took back the couch they had previously occupied. The girls taking the second one and Hojo taking the recliner chair across from it. Returning to the room Kagome had a plate stacked high with pancakes and a glass of milk. Handing them off to Inuyasha he proceded to stuff them into his mouth at light speed.

"Unmannered imbesile." Was Sesshomaru's input to the scene.

Pancaked hanging out of his mouth Inuyasha replied. "Shut it _Princess_."

uncharachteristically rolling his eyes Sesshomaru merely grabbed Kagome by her waist on her way by him depositing her on the couch between the brothers. Pulling her close to his body and encircling her slim waist with his arms.

'Damn she looks sexy right now.'

"Sesshomaru!"

"What?"

Looking at him strangely, 'It sounded like he said that in my head.'

'In her head, Can she hear my thoughts and I hers?'

'Yes I can hear you... I... Wait I can hear your thought's and you can hear mine right?' Kagomes brows lifted in thought.

'Are my lips moving?' He sent back.

'Um... Is this because of the mating?'

'I am uncertain... But you might want to pay attention to your friends. They are trying to get your attention.'

"Kagome, hey anybody in there?" Yuka asked.

"Sorry guys... What did you need?"

"We were asking what you were doingtoday and tomorow." Ayume cut in.

"Were going to meet up with some friends... Um Inuyasha are you going back soon?"

"Yeah I'm gonna eat and change and go back and check on everybody... I've kinda had a bad feeling all day... Maybe it's just from the hangover."

"That's right... Kagome I talked to my dad and he isn't mad or anything. He actually thought it was kinda funny. You know Inuyasha downed a whole twelve pack by himself!" Eri finished giggling.

"Well that might be why, that was the first time Inuyasha had drank beer. It was pretty funny!" At this all four girls began to laugh. Sesshomaru's mouth twisted up in a small smirk, but left quickly when Hojo spoke up. He had almost quote almost forgot that he was there in the first place.

"So Kagome where do these men live I havn't seen them around ever before?"

Before Kagome could reply Sesshomaru's smoothe baritone cut through the room.

"That is none of your concern. However this Sesshomaru will grace you with the answer you seek. My brother and I enjoy the outdoors and nature, thus we have a small home built just outside of the shrine's premise. Is that to the satisfaction of your curiosity, or would you perhaps ask this Sesshomaru what color the door to his home is?"

Giggling as Hojo simply crossed his arms and replied. Kagome couldn't help it.

"Hai, it satisfies my curiosity."

Not even noticing that Inuyasha had left the room untill he returned clothed in the all to familiar robes of the Fire Rat and announced he would be leaving.

"I'm gonna head back and check on everyone. I'll see you guys later!" Inuyasha said walking out the door grabbing the Tetsaiga and sliding it into the loop on his pants on the way, before closing it Inuyasha continued over his shoulder. "Keep her safe _princess_!"

Sesshomaru growled, that nickname was begining to grate violently on his nerves.

"You know I will brother, now go."

Jumping into the well, the foreboding feeling became worse.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Come on Shippo were gonna send something through the well I have a bad feeling about Miroku."

"Ok, do you think Sesshomaru or Inuyasha will get it?"

"I hope so." Tossing the blood covered rock into the well they heard a thunk followed by.

"Owwwww. What the fuck is your problem? That shit hurt."

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha we were trying to send it to Sesshomaru. He told us if we had any problems to send something through the well with one of our blood on it to notify you two."

"Whats wrong?" Inuyasha quickly replied. Motioning Sango to follow him to the village she began to tell him of what had happend.

"Two days ago a messenger came by looking for 'the monk or miko' since Kagome was gone Miroku went with them. The messenger said he required someone because a demon had been plaguing their village so Miroku left with him. Before he left he told me that if he wasn't back in two days that we should send word to Sesshomaru and yourself."

"So what do you want to do? Should I go get Kagome and Sesshomaru?"

"I Believe you should."

"Alright you continue on to the village and I'll go get them."

"Ok, hurry Inuyasha."

Returning to the well and jumping in Inuyasha rushed to the house.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Well guys I hate to rush out on you but we need to get changed and head out. Were meeting some friends."

"It's ok Kagome we'll see you some other time." Yuka chirped.

All three girls followed by Hojo got up and went to the door sliding on their shoes. A chorus of Goodbye's followed as they walked out the door.

"Well lets go get dressed."

Following Kagome up the stairs and opening the door to her room Sesshomaru puled off his pajama pants. Replacing them with his hamaka and horai. Kagome walking in from the bathroom a pair of jean shorts clinging to her legs and a white tank adorning her body with a pair of sneakers on her feet. Having just enough time to pick up his swords as Inuyasha burst into the room.

"We have to get back now, Miroku might be in trouble. Hurry up!" Fleeing the room just as quickly after passing his message on. Hurrying out of the house and jumping into the well they traveled quickly to the village. Hearing Inuyasha's voice up ahead.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Arriving at the village Sango was talking to someone on a horse. Well more like yelling at them.

"What have you done with him?"

"He will be returned to you as soon as we contact the one named Inuyasha, and..."

"I am Inuyasha, what buisness do you have here?"

"Ahhh. So you are the hanyou! My Lord Misuteri wishes your audience in order for us to return the monk to you. If you will follow me I will take you to him."

"Inuyasha is there a problem?" Sesshomaru questioned as they arrived on the scene.

"Yes brother, this man's 'Lord' has Miroku. In return he wants me."

"Then we shall go."

"Good, Follow me." The messener replied turning and galloping away on his horse.

Leaving the village quickly they followed the man. Inuyasha running on foot. Sango and Shippo on Kilala followed closely by Rin and Jaken on Ah-Un and Sesshomaru who cradled Kagome in his arms while her ran on foot as well. Arriving quicker than they expected the man told them he would get is master. A man came out of the hut dragging Miroku behind him still bound, Why did he want Inuyasha?

"Ah... I see that you have finally arrived."

Tossing Miroku on the ground at their feet he continued.

"You are the one I want. My name is Misuteri you killed my father, prepare to die!"

"I don't even know who your father is. How would I know you are telling the truth?" Inuyasha replied, he didn't look familiar.

"Inuyasha he is Ryukotsusei's son." Sesshomaru offered.

"That I am and I have come to exact my revenge for my father. NOW DIE." He yelled lunging at Inuyasha, this battle was going to be a quick one. Both drawing swords the metal clash of the swords resounded throughout the clearing. Pushing Misuteri back with a ferocious growl Inuyasha thrust Tetsaiga down creating a wind scar and gaining a hit to the chest on the rebound. Dodging his sword Inuyasha grabbed the arm wielding the sword, thrusting his fist into Misuteri's face. Dragging him around with the momentum Inuyasha thrust Tetsaiga into his gut. Retching a gurgling sound from his throat he said only three words before turning to ash.

"Forgive me father."

"Ugh..."

"Hi Miroku!"

"Kagome, what happend?"

"You got yourself kidnapped."

Untieing Miroku he was relieved that he could finally move. Retelling the accounts of his stay.

"We will head to the Castle Moon at first light. There we will seek refuge and rest. I have important issues that I must attend there as well. I have been away far longer than usual." Sesshomaru stated.

"Alright then, lets set up camp in the next clearing." Inuyasha stated going into the woods to gather wood for fire. Walking just a few hundred yards the group found a comfortable clearing and began to set up. Once Inuyasha returned and the fire was set up they talked amongst themselves. Kagome cradled in Sesshomaru's arms quickly fell asleep. Soon followed by the rest of the group. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha staying awake to guard the camp.

1818181818181818181818181818

Final thought: Kagome

'This will just be a bunch of bun'

1818181818181818181818181818

New thing. I will post a riddle or question each chapter or so.

The ones with winning answers will get a public review reply

in the next installment!

Here's the first one.

A man and his son were in an automobile accident.

The man died on the way to the hospital, but the boy was rushed into surgery.

The emergency room surgeon said "I can't operate, that's my son!"

How is this possible?

1818181818181818181818181818

Thanks to SugarOo and sesshomaru's-wifey76 who pointed out that I had an oopsie and typed Inuyasha instead of Sesshomaru in the lemon I have edited the Chapter!! (Sweatdrops...I'm such a ditz) Tho I don't have a beta, so please, please forgive!

Ok so last chapter the whole drunken Inuyasha idea was inspired by my mother. We got home from Kareoke (I sang Fukai Mori and Every Heart) And it was the first time I had experienced my mom drunk. And it was hilarious!! So props to you mom!!


	8. Party Preparations,Your Delusional!

Disclaimer: Don't own. BTW I've always wondered. If someone with split personalities threatens to kill themself, is it a hostage situation?

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

To the lucky winners: Who guessed the surgeon was the boy's mother.

yusukekuramagirl - Correct, Thanks although Update soon dosent help me much. Still thank you.

ketkitti - Damn you guys are good. Maybe yes, maybe no. you'll have to read to find out.

inuangeldemon - Correct.

Mayumi Crescent Moon - Right. Yep he is pretty funny! Thanks for the review.

Sesshomaru's Loyal Servent - I can only go so fast!

Leara - Thank you so much. I appreciate the support!

Jessbetina - Yes it is. And Thank you I'm happy to hear that!

To Everybody else: Better luck this time! And thanks so much!

yakunantenshi, KaLi-TheGR8, the golden fox,

mz.demon-inuyasha, Kimster44, Angel of Blood

Also to:

Sugar0o - Thank you so much. It makes me feel like I'm not just waisting my time with this story to get such an awesome review from a great writer. I know I am not the greatest. My story When A Hanyou And A Miko Meet was actually written on paper to chap 9. This one has all been in my head. And my muses wouldn't shut up till I began it. So thank you once again!!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

I have had a reoccuring dream the last few nights.

So I decided to make it the next chapter.

Inuyasha's mate appears in this chapter.

And Sesshomaru's mother makes a grand entrance.

Chikara-Strength, Miyoko-Kind/Gentle, Karatei-Reaper (Tei for short),

Ataenushi-Giver (Nushi for short),

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Let Me Bleed, Let Me Love, Set Me Free.

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 8: Party Preparations At The Castle Moon, Your Delusional!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Mi'Lord Welcome back. I trust your hunt was a success?" The guard asked as he allowed Sesshomaru entrance. Looking him over Sango deduced that he was a Tokage Youkai. Moving her gaze to the second guard she easily recognized him as a Tanuki Youkai.

"Yes Chikara it was, How many gest rooms do we have availible at this time?"

"Six Mi'Lord, have you need for more it will be so."

"Six shall be fine."

Thinking that they would not have a conversation, him simply being a guard the looks on their faces were funny. Kagome had long ago fell asleep on Sesshomaru's back and thus missed the conversation. Awoken at dawn she had not been ready to leave the comfort of his arms and was simply placed on his back still asleep.

"You can figure out the sleeping arrangements you desire." Sesshomaru stated walking up to the door that was pulled open for him by a servant.

"Thank you Miyoko, please see to it that my guests have their belongings brought to their chambers."

"Hai Mi'Lord right away." Miyoko replied glancing at the group. Sesshomaru noticed that her gaze lingered on Inuyasha. It was funny actually seeing as how she was also an Inu Hanyou. Turning to his brother he noticed that Inuyasha's gaze was on her as well. He had probably never come across another Hanyou of the same breed as he before.

"Inuyasha does your group know what their sleeping arrangements will be?"

Snapping his attention back to Sesshomaru he had a blush on his face. "I dunno, what do you guys want to do?"

"Perhaps we could each take our own room and Shippo can simply stay with whoever he wishes. We will be safe here, so we do not need to all cram ourselves in a single room." Miroku said adding. "And Kilala will most likely stay with Sango."

"Miyoko."

"Hai Mi'Lord."

"Take them to their rooms. Send someone to get them when the evening meal has been prepared."

"Hai Mi'Lord." She replied bowing low to him.

"I will take Kagome to my chambers and allow her to sleep." Sesshomaru said turning he began to ascend the staircase. Turning back he added. "Inuyasha try to keep the destruction of this castle to a minnimum."

"You got it _princess_!" Inuyasha replied with a smirk. Glowering down at him Sesshomaru continued.

"I trust you to keep your word... _Puppy_!"

Growling Inuyasha started towards him but stopped as Sesshomaru opened a door and retreated inside a room. He would get it later. Maybe calling his princess all the time was a bad thing!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Gently laying Kaogme on the enormous bed in his chambers Sesshomaru kissed her brow and went through the adjoining door. Gracefully lowering himself to the pillows in front of the low table Sesshomaru began to write a message to the Lords and Ladies of the Court.

Dear Lords and Ladies of the Court,

I am sending this message to inform you that i have taken a mate. There will be a party to in two weeks time to celebrate this bonding. I ask you to join in on the festivities and meet my mate. Also I ask you to keep an open mind while attending. At this party there will be music, food, and drink. May you enjoy yourselves. Also I would like to meet with the Lords in regards to a possible coming war from the Ryu Youkai tribe. My half-brother, Inuyasha, has slayed Misuteri, son of Ryukotsusei and I fear a start of war because of this. I am not completely certain that there will be a war, but just in case of it I wish to be prepared.

Signed Sesshomaru Tashio, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands.

Sealing the parchment with a wax seal Sesshomaru called for a servant. Entering the room quickly Miyoko bowed before him.

"Miyoko I need you to send these scrolls to the Lords and Ladies. Send a messanger to each land with one. Have them wait and bring a reply from each castle. Also have him tell each respective Lord and Lady that they may journey to the castle as quickly as they would like and take up residence till the festivities."

"Hai Mi'Lord, right away." Retrieving the scrolls from his hands Miyoko quickly left the room and sent for three messengers. Rising from the pillows Sesshomaru returned to his chambers and settled himself next to Kagome. Quickly falling asleep, a peacefull expression on his face.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Three days had passed quickly and Sesshomaru had recieved letters of a sort of R.S.V.P from the Northern and Southern lands. He was waiting on a reply from the Eastern lands. A servant knocking on his door drew his attentions from his musings.

"Enter."

Coming through the door was a small Kure Youkai. Bowing akwardly on his stalky legs he adressed Sesshomaru.

"Mi'Lord the Northern Lord and Lady have arrived. They wish to speak to you."

"Have they a room prepared?"

"Hai Mi'Lord."

"I will see to them."

Bowing once again the Youkai servant left the room quickly.

"So we'll need drinks, food, entertainment. Also well need guards of course to keep unwanted people away."

"How many guards do you think we'll need Kagome?"

"I dunno, I suppose we'll have to talk to Sesshomaru about that. Wait here he comes Sango I'll ask him now. Hey Sesshomaru how many..."

Kagome was cut off as Sesshomaru passed Literally grabbing her on the way to the grand door. Kimono swirling around her. She turned back yelling to Sango.

"I'll talk to you in a bit Sango..."

Sesshomaru continued on greeting the Northern Lord and Lady at the door who were Kuro Inu Youkai. Both Youkai sporting black tresses and the trademark gold eyes the crest on their foreheads ironically were of a yellow sun. Kagome babbling the whole way. Bowing to them at their entrance Sesshomaru spoke.

"Lord Karatei, Lady Ataenushi Welcome."

"Seriously Sesshomaru, where do you get off just grabbing me like that? Your such an ass sometimes. I swear I'm gonna..." Finally noticing the regally dressed two at the door Kagome quickly stoped her tirade. The man looked like Sesshomaru brow quirked as it was.

"Um... Hi." Was her intelligent response. Looking at Sesshomaru she saw he wore an expression of clear amusement. Huffing Kagome turned to the two still standing in the doorway. Turning back towards him she continued her rant.

"I can't believe you I was talking to Sango about important matters and you suddenly up an drag me away. I don't know..." She was interrupted as Sesshomaru hefted her over his shoulder turning back to the other two.

"You may get settled in your room, I will meet with you in my study later. I need to disicipline this one" Bowing lightly to them and turning the other lord couldn't help but chuckle as Kagome continued.

"And who the hell do you think you are. I ain't no sack of potatoes, you can't just handle me like a barbarian. Put me down this instant you overgrown puppy..."

Chuckling Lord Karatei turned to his mate. "Come Koi let us get settled and we shall speak with Lord Sesshomaru later."

18181818181818181818LEMON BEGIN18181818181818181818

"Put me down damnit... Oomph... Not like tha... Mmmmmm"

Kissing her roughly and then tossing her on the bed Sesshomaru replied. "You have been a bad girl... How shall I punish you?"

Face flushed, hair fanned out around her, she looked like an angel. Removing his horai and yukata Sesshomaru cralled over her kissing her with passion down her neck and chest. Clothes torn from her body he stood long enough to divest himself of his horai yukata, and hamakas. Crawling back on the bed he slowly began kissing his way down her body. Neck, chest, and breasts open mouthed butterfly kisses passed her stomach down to her thighs. Sesshomaru brought his head lower nuzzling her clit. She cried out, tears forming at her eyes as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

"Don't stop! Oh God!"

She begged, and he only smiled at her. He slipped a finger deep inside her hot tight cavern, loving how silky smooth it felt. Her juices lubricated his finger even more when he began to slide it in and out, adding a second and soon a third. Leaning down to suckle at her breasts Sesshomaru could taste sweat as he kissed the valley between those mounds of soft flesh. Nostrils flaring when her scent of arousal peaked. She was so wet for him. She screamed as he stroked her clit with a claw. The pricks and prods sending shocks of white hot electricity up her spine and exploding behind her eyes. Her moans were muffled as Sesshomaru crawled back up her body and kissed her deeply. Aligning his member with her entrance Sesshomaru drove himself sowly into her.

"Sesshomaru Don't hold back. Please!"

That was all he needed before he was driving into her with lightening speed. Stroking her clit each time he pumped into her Kagome cried out at each thrust of his strong hips. Kagome locked her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back. Unknowingly arousing him more quickening his pace mercilessly pounding into her tiny body. Pleasure becoming almost to much he grabbed her legs and tossed them over his shoulder hitting a spot deeper in her. Driving faster and harder into her Kagome bit her bottom lip to stifle the moan coming to the surface. Wanting to hear her scream for him Sesshomaru slid quickly out of her rolling her to her hands and knees. Recieving a wimper because of his early exit Kagome was rewarded by him slamming back into her from behind. Folding his body over hers Sesshomaru's member reached further inside of her.

"OH GODS... YES... SESSHO... MARU!"

She screamed, her head falling back. Sesshomaru could feel her muscles constrict around him, bowing his head forehead resting against her neck.

"Ungh.."

Twisting his hips once, then twice, he shot his seed into her. Back arching downward she collapsed breathing hard. Sliding out of her Sesshomaru was surprised when she pushed him to his back and straddled his body. Sliding down his body kissing down his chest to his nipple she brought it into her mouth and sucked, licked, and nipped using her teeth. Looking up at his while Taking the tip of him into her mouth she applied pressure taking his full length into her mouth she began to bobb her head up and down. Tasting both her's and his juices Kagome thought to her self. 'Dosen't taste too bad.' Speeding up her pace Sesshomaru threw his head back and growled lowly. Cupping his balls she squeezed them lightly drawing a moan out of him. He was coming undome fast, hot seed shooting into her mouth and down her throat. Swallowing all of his seed up Kagome licked her lips. Crawling back up his body she kissed him deeply. Coming down from his high he lifted her wrapping her in his horai. Replacing his hamaka and yukata Sesshomaru gathered her up in his arms and called for a servant. Gathering her closer to his body he spoke.

"Sleep Saiai."

And she did as he retreated to his study to await the Lord and Lady of the North.

18181818181818181818END LEMON18181818181818181818

Walking into Sesshomaru's study the male, female duo noticed the same small human woman sitting in his lap. Kagome clothed in only his horai they could clearly smell the scent of recent sex on the two. Fast asleep with an angelic look on her face.

"Wat is it that you wanted to talk to this Sesshomaru about?"

"My'Lord, I have come to warn you."

"Of what? I fear nothing." Sesshomaru replied haughitly.

" On our way here we met up with your mother. She heard of our plans and she is coming for the celebration. I know you have no fear of her. But if I assume correctly your human mate will be in danger. We all know how your mother feels about them, also it was strange to see you with one. Am I correct in thinking that this woman is your mate?"

"Hai, and thank you for the warning. Kagome would most likely not stand down to her. She is a strong Miko and..."

"You mated a Miko?"

Disgruntled by the interruption Sesshomaru continued.

"Hai, she is Tei and she would not hesitate to spark a confrontation with mother. If she want's something bad enough she will get it. Especially if someone were to threaten any person close to her."

"I see, well then we'll be leaving. I just wanted to warn you of her visit."

Bowing to Sesshomaru they both left the room to ponder this little fact.

18181818181818181818HALF HOUR LATER18181818181818181818

"Mi'Lady Chiaka, we were not expecting you..."

"Move servant you are in my way!"

"Hai Mi'Lady."

"Where is my son?"

"He is in the study, Mi'Lady."

Moving past the servant without so much as a backwards glance she quickly ascended the stairs. Not even knocking on the study door she burst through the door.

"SESSHOMARU I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU. TAKING A MATE WITHOUT BRING HER TO ME FIRST. YOU SHOULD BE..."

"Mmmmmm...Why's it so loud?"

Narrowing crimson eyes down at the human woman in Sesshomaru's lap she was livid.

"WHAT IS THAT THING DOING SO CLOSE TO YOUR PERSON?"

"Calm down mother, she is here because she is my mate. She has every right to be this close to this Sesshomaru's person."

"Shut your mouth Sesshomaru, I am your mother and I know whats best for you. Your just like your father, taking a human for a mate your delusional! Now get that filthy thing away from you or I'll..." Cut off by Kagome herself Sesshomaru's mother was stunned into silence by what she said.

"Filthy am I? I don't know who you are, but I will not let you talk to Mi'Lord and mate like that. You may call me what you want, but I will not allow you to talk to him like that human or not."

"You BITCH." Chiaka replied flying across the room intent on harming the human. She was caught short claws scraping Kagome's cheek. Blood coming to the surface and rolling down her face. A brilliant blue shined around Kagome blowing her agressor across the room fast. Slaming into the study wall hard the woman was knocked unconscious. Kagome turning to Sesshomaru hearing him chuckle.

"I think perhaps my mother will rethink attacking you again!"

Kagome sweatdropped. "Your mother?... Oh God!"

1818181818181818181818181818

Final thought: Kagome

'I'm dead as soon as she wakes up!'

1818181818181818181818181818

Riddle:

What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks,

has a head but never weeps, and has a bed but never sleeps?

1818181818181818181818181818

Tokage - Lizard

Tanuki - Raccoon

Ryu - Dragon

Kure - Crane

Koi - Love

Kuro Inu - Black Dog

Saiai - Beloved (I call my Boyfriend this he hates it!)

Yukata - Undershirt

Authirs note : Future reference. The more you tell me Update Soon the longer I will take. It is annoying. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm looking for constructive criticism not basically a hurry the fuck up! Anyways thank you for the reviews they do mean a lot to me!


	9. Countdown To Party, Blastoff Or Blowup?

Disclaimer: .enim t'nsi ahsayunI

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

To the lucky winners: Who guessed the the answer was a river.

yusukekuramagirl - Yep very unforgetable, and you'll have to read to find out. And about Inuyasha it will be juicy!!

Kimster44 - Yes mother in-laws do tend to be fun. Look forward to Mother dearest in this chapter!

midfits284 - (Blushes) Thank you so much. And I hope you continue to like it!

The Midnightmoonflower - Yep!

lemonlimesoda - Thank you that will help me quite a bit!

DemonQueen17 - Thanks, Read to find out.

CloudsAaeris909 - Yep she will be verry interesting!

Dark Angel - Thanks!

sesshyssister - Well the last one seamed to easy! But thank you!

akatsuki's jewel - Yep!

wigglemonster1 - Yep!

yakunantenshi - Yes she did. Look forward to some Mama bashing in this chapter.

rokubi's imouto - Thank you!

To Everybody else: Better luck this time! And thanks so much!

Peyton Cummings, Sugar0o, Angel of Blood,

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Sesshomaru gets a nick name in this chapter.

Also.

Komomoto- Sin of Mourning Origin - Komo for short

Suki- Refined Tastes.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

MYSTERIOUS LEMON IN THIS CHAPPY

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Let Me Bleed, Let Me Love, Set Me Free.

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 9: Countdown To Party, Blastoff Or Blowup?

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Oh my God... I'm gonna die when she wakes up!" Kagome exclaimed turning back to the woman. Once again Sesshomaru was laughing, this time with full blown mirth.

"You will be fine Asai. You have given her proof that you can take care of yourself, that you are not weak . She is a strong woman, problem is she thinks that she is invincible. This will take her down a notch." Gathering her in his arms he pressed a kiss to her head.

"Are you sure Sesshomaru?"

"Hai love she will most likely be more curteous to you. You did take her out without even touching her, in one shot."

"If you think so." Kagome replied.

"Mmmmm... What happend?" Chiaka asked rousing from her unconscious state.

"Mother I will warn you only once. Kagome is a powerfull miko and it would be in your best interests not to rile her."

Glaring at Kagome she left the room quickly thoosing her reply over her shoulder.

"You have fun with your pet, untill you loose interest that is!"

Paying her no mind Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"Come we will check on the preparations."

Opening the door Sesshomaru stopped. Hand poised to knock on the door, there stood Miyoko.

"Miyoko have you any news?"

"Hai Mi'Lord. Lord Komomoto and Lady Suki are here. Also I have a reply from the Eastern lands." Handing the scroll to Sesshomaru he replied.

"Send Lord Komo to my study, I wish to have a word with him." Bowing to him Miyoko left quickly closing the door Sesshomaru turning to Kagome.

"The Southern Lord and Lady are Siberian Tora Youkai's they are not agressive, unless you goad them of course. The Eastern Lord and Lady are Kitsune Youkai's."

Nodding to him Kagome waited as Sesshomaru broke the seal and read the contents of the scroll out loud.

"To Sesshomaru Taiyoukai of The Western Lands.The Eastern lands are joyfull to hear of your taking a mate. My mate and I will arrive at The Castle Moon three days before your celebration. We are anxious to meet the woman that has been given the honor of becoming your mate. Till then may prosperity and peace be had."

"Sounds like they are happy." Kagome replied with a smirk. "You think they are happy you got a mate... Or that you got laid?"

Cocking a brow at her Sesshomaru pounced.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"So how long have you worked here?"

"All my life I was born here. My mother was the head of all the servants activities and duties. She woke every morning at dawn and gave the servants their tasks for the day. My father was a general in Lord Sesshomaru's army."

"Oh... So where are they now?"

"There gone, they both died in the battle with the kurohyou tribe. One of them got past the guards and killed my mother. My father went into a rage and attempted to avenge her, but he was cut down as well."

"Oh, sorry I probably shouldn't have asked."

"No it's ok, I've gotten over it." She replied leaning against his shoulder. They had been talking like this everyday after she was done with her tasks. She would come to his room and they would sit and talk for hours. A friendship had materialized quickly. But both wanted more.

"Miyoko?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I... That is I want to... Um... What I mean is..."

"Inuyasha out with it already!"

"Can I kiss you?" He blurted out blushing immediately after.

"If you want to I wont stop you." And that was the end of the conversation. Crashing his lips on her they were both lost. Innocent quickly turned to passionate. Pushing her down on the bed their lips never parted. Crawling over her both enjoying themselves completely. Breaking the kiss all to soon for her Inuyasha spoke breathless.

"Miyoko?"

"Yes."

"Would you allow me to court you?"

"I would be happy to Inuyasha!"

Pulling him back down to her he claimed her lips once again. Shifting his body so he was resting between her thighs. Her arms encircled his neck bringing him closer to her body. His own hands exploring her curves.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Lord Sesshomaru, you wished to speak with me?"

"Hai Komo it has come to my attention that my mother is least happy with my choice of a mate. She has already attacked my mate and..."

"Is your mate ok?"

Shesshomaru angry from being interrupted once again by a lord continued.

"Hai she is fine Komo. That is not what I called you for. I would wish for you to keep an eye on her during the duration of your stay. I do watch her, but I let her do as she likes as well. As such I am not around her all the time. She took my mother out with a single blow without toucking her. I know she can take care of herself, but you know how my mother can be."

"Hai, I do I will watch over her, but."

"Watch over who Sesshomaru, I don't think I like the sound of this." Kagome stated coming back into the room.

"And who are you to talk to Lord Sesshomaru in such a way?"

His reply was a simple giggle.

"You didn't tell him did you Sessho?"

The puzzled look on Lord Komo's face was priceless.

"I'm afraid I did not saiai. Lord Komo, this is my mate, Kagome."

Eyes widened, mouth hung open. "You... You mated a... A... Human?"

"Hai, have you a problem with that?"

"No of course not, it was just unexpected!"

"So can I have your word?"

"Hai, you have my word."

"Thank you, I will talk later with you. As soon as the Eastern Lord and Lady get here I would like to have a meeting in the war room. I have an ominus feeling."

"Hai Mi'Lord." Komo replied exiting the room, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru to themselves.

"Sessho I'm going to go talk to Sango about the party preparations."

Kissing her chastly he replied. "Don't waste all your energy." Smirking evily Kagome blushed. 'Looks like I won't be doing any sleeping tonight!' The reply came in her head. 'Deffinately no sleeping.'

'So we can still talk to each other mentally?'

'It appears so.' Sesshomaru sent back.

'Think of all the sneaky things we can do being able to speak like this to each other.' Kagome challenged closing the door behind her.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Inuyasha this isn't funny!"

"Just hang on." He replied arms slipping around her waist.

"Eeeep!" She cried out as her feet left the ground. A chuckly issued by her ear as her feet were lowered back down. Removing the blindfold from her eyes she noticed she was up in a tree. Pulling her to him he rested his body on the branch placing her between her legs.

"It's beautiful Inuyasha!" She exclaimed turning her body so her head rested against his shoulder. Hands resting on his larger calloused ones on her belly. Pressing a kiss to her temple He wispered to her.

"Miyoko... I... I love you."

A gasp rang through the clearing. Turning wide eyes to him Miyoko studied his expression. Love shown through his eyes. Tossing her arms around his neck she kissed him soundly. Breaking the kiss she replied. "I love you too Inuyasha."

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Human I wish to have a word with you!"

"Anything you have to say to me you can say infront of Sango."

"Very well, I want you to break your mating off with my son."

"I cannot do that." Eyes glowering at her Kagome's face was set with determination.

"Oh... Then you will die."

"Sesshomaru told you, I have no fear of you. I will protect those that are close to my heart. If that means taking you out I will."

"You are foolish and weak you will not harm me. Dressed as you are you look like a common human whore."

Kagome had changed into a tank top and a pair of short jean shorts. She had felt that the animosity between them had not left and wanted to be able to move easily in case of trouble.

"I care not what you think of my state of dress nor the things you call me. It would be best if you just walked away and left thing well enough alone."

"Stupid BITCH." She screamed rushing Kagome intent on bodily harm. Kagome then noticed she carried a sword at her side. Chiaka attempted a kick aimed at her head which Kagome easily dodged. Crouching down nearly to the floor Kagome kicked the opposite leg left supporting her. Attempting a small back flip she was easily out of the way before Chiaka crashed ungracefully to the ground. Chiaka back on her feet quickly lashed out with a clawed hand that caught her on the arm. Chiaka leaping over Kagome's head, grabbing her by the back of her neck adding pressure to subdue her. Kagome tearing into her arm with sharp teeth. Eyes glowing that strange silver color once again. Releasing Kagome after the unexpected attack Kagome spun leg kicking upwards, foot connecting with her head, a woosh of air sounded as she was sent sprawling backwards into the stone wall. Unconscious and bleeding. Kagome wiping her brow clapping was heard. Turning towards the staircase stood Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and the Lord's and Ladies that had arrived the previous days. Beside them were Miyoko and Miroku, Shippo in his arms.

"So you can fight, and very well at that!" Lord Komo stated turning to Sesshomaru. "You have a fiesty one on your hands if she can take your mother out!"

'Very well done Kagome'

'Thanks Sessho'

"Hai, I'm afraid I do!" Seaahomaru replied to the rest, walking towards Kagome and gathering her into his arms.

"I know not what you fighting style is, but I would like to know where you learned it from." The other male replied.

'That is Lord Karatei of the North.' Sesshomaru stated in her head.

"Well when you have been around Inuyasha as long as I, you tend to pick up on some things." She stated looking at Inuyash. A cute blush spread on his face.

"Feh... W... Whatever wench." Inuyasha stuttered turning and taking Miyoko with him. Noticing that the only ones who remained were her and Sesshomaru. Turning to him she stated her thoughts.

"Sessho?"

"Hn."

"Is there something going on between them?"

"Hai, Inuyasha is courting her. It seams he is in love with her."

A gleam os mischeif sparkled in her eyes. These next few days would be interesting to say the least. How long could they stay away from each other?

"Let us retire we have much to do in the morning."

"Hai. I'm tired after that fight. What should we do with her, just leave her here?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sesshomaru replied, smile gracing his features. "I love you Kagome."

Looking up at him suddenly her eyes spoke to him.

"What?"

"That's the first time you've told me you loved me!"

"And?"

"I love you too Sessho!"

1818181818LEMON HERE 1818181818

She did not know it, but the kiss to his chin was an instinctually submissive gesture among canine youkai. Unknowingly submitting herself to his authority and affection. He could not help but react to it. Running a finger down the edge of her jaw he drew her in for a real kiss. Nibbling her lower lip gently before their tongues tangled, returning the submissive gesture affectionately before deepening the kiss. Pinned when he rolled to face her she pulled him down on top of her kissing him long and hard. Hands moving lower to graze his erection though his hakama. He began purring, she could feel it vibrating against her chest. Her hips started to move where her pelvis pressed against his. Warm hard length ghosting across her folds. A muffled groan came out of his throat, making the young woman smile. Clothes torn from their bodies pressing herself against him raising his hips to meet her as they rubbed against each other. Passion flowing around them. Taking her mouth in a hard kiss he drove into her. Muffled cries sounded as he kissed the tears from her eyes. A moment to adjust and she lifted her hims hissing with the sweet friction. Taking this as his invitation to continue he lifted his hips. A jolt of electricity shot up is spine. Her back arching, chest meeting his. Leaning down he caught a nipple between his teeth. His hand rubbing that sweet spopt at her core. Her legs shook jolts climbing her spine as well. Hips moving quicker and harder she cries out. White light explodes. Each thrust as orgiastic as the last. Teeth clenched together, sweat on their brow, bodies slick. Caught up in the throwes of passion, neither noticed the golden eyes that watched with mirth. Crying out with his climax his body slumped as teeth tore into her neck her returning the favor. Breathing harsh he rolled to the side drawing her to his side they fell into a peacefull slumber.

181818181818181818END LEMON18181818181818181818

"I thought they would never quit."

"Oh Sessho! Let them be they are in love."

"I know mate. Are you nervous about the party?"

"Nope, with you by my side nothing bad can happen."

Blowing out the lanturn and crawling into the large bed Sesshomaru and Kagome fell into a slumber unaware of the dangers to come!

1818181818181818181818181818

Final thought: Sesshomaru

'I gotta secret...Ha. Ha ha. Ha ha ha!"

1818181818181818181818181818

Riddle:

How could a cowboy ride into town on Friday, stay two days, and ride out on Friday?

1818181818181818181818181818

Siberian Tora Youkai's - Siberian Tiger Demons

Kurohyou - Panther

Kitsune - Fox

Saiai - Beloved

The lemon is supposed to be mysterious, thats why there are no names. Also sorry if I move things along to quickly!


	10. Arrivals And The Reunion Of The Century!

Disclaimer: Me no own!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

To the lucky winners: Who guessed the the answer was His Horse Was Named Friday. Also why do people only answer the riddle and not review?

Kitai - yes.

Ryu Aisuru - Yep.

Peyton Cummings - Maybe yes maybe no. You'll have to read to find out!

ketkitti - Thank you!

anotherthinline - Thank you!

CloudsAaeris909 - It will be interesting.

yusukekuramagirl - Yes she is, truth is damn bitch was asking for it!! And thank you.

yakunantenshi - Thanks!

Demon-From-Above - I'm glad you thing so!

Sugar0o - Thank you! I must really have something against her don't I?

akatsuki's jewel - Yep!

sesshyssister - Thank you!!

Tenshi no Youkai - Thank you very much.

To Everybody else: Better luck this time! And thanks so much!

KaLi-TheGR8, Chi-Hime, Fk306 animelover, Pyro The Fox of Fire, redbulllover,

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Taiyo - Seasoned -Tai for short, Arashi-- Tempest,

Heisai-- Calm, Sachiko - Great Fortune, Isamu - Brave One,

Taiko - Ancient Times, Kioshy- Silent one,

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

LEMONY GOODNESS!!

CHIAKA WALKS IN ON SOMETHING

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Let Me Bleed, Let Me Love, Set Me Free.

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 10: Arrivals And The Reunion Of The Century!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

(6 days and counting to party time)

"Hai Mi'Lord Also we have recieved word from your Aunt and Uncle, they will be attending, they will arrive later this evening. They will not be bringing the children, they said it is mainly for adults so they would stay back. Your Grandfather is also making a trip to see you and congratulate you he will arrive on the marrow."

"As it should be. Have you any other news?"

"Hai Mi'Lord, it seems that Taiyo still lives and has come out of hiding, she is coming to the castle. Should we warn Inuyasha?"

"Taiyo still lives? I thought she died shortly after he was pinned to the Goshimboku?"

"No Mi'Lord it appears that she wanted people to think she was dead. She has resided on the continent untill now."

"Do not tell Inuyasha, he will worry and I don't think that it would be good for him. Tell him nothing let him find out when she arrives. How long till she gets here?"

"She should be here late today or early on the marrow."

"I see, you are dismissed."

'How have you escaped sighting Taiyo? I thought you were dead. Why didn't you come for protection or something?'

"What's the matter Sessho?"

"Inuyasha will have a most unexpected reunion soon." He spoke cryptically.

"Reunion with who?" Kagome asked entering the study. Clothed once again in a black tank top. This time a short, tight, jean skirt wrapped around her lower body deliciously.

"You will know in due time Saiai. I want no word of it spoken untill the time arrives."

"Alright, just don't start anything." Eyes narrowed he turned to her.

"Now what would I start?" He asked innocently.

"I know you, you over grown puppy." Eyes narrowed even further brow arching high into his hairline. "Or should I say _Princess_?"

"You will pay for that unnecessary commentary. Picking up on Inuyasha's diplorable language skills has drawn you away from your lady like appearance."

"Lady like... I'll show you lady like!" She yelled pouncing on him. Catching him off guard and knocking them both to the gound Kagome straddling his waist.

"You know what I've always wondered about?" He inquired eyes full of mischeif.

"What's that?" She shot back playfully.

"If I took you on my desk, would the lingering scent sidetrack the other Lords long enough for me to get information out of them?" Cheeks turned a brilliant hue of pink.

"I dunno, want to find out?" Golden eyes turned to her, his lips crashing onto hers.

"So we shall." And he pounced.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Wake up."

"Mmmmm... Go way!"

"Come on get up."

"In... Ysha... Go way!" And he chuckled.

"Come on Miyo get up it's nearly noon."

"WHAT?" And like that she bolted upright moaning and falling back on the futon.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you carry me. I'm not gonna be able to walk!" A wide grin crossed his face. Simultaneously it was slapped off his face.

'SMACK'

"What the hell was that for Miyo?" He questioned rubbing his abused cheek.

Hearing her mutter something along the lines of 'Ya arrogant bastard' Inuyasha chuckled. Hefting her into his arms brisal style and exiting the room. He recieved funny looks while he carried her down the halls to the servant work room. Depositing her on her feet and pressing a quick kiss to her lips Inuyasha left fleeing the room quickly.

"So Miyoko what was that about?"

"Nothing, so what's on the agenda today?"

18181818181818181818LEMON18181818181818181818

"Oh GODS!... Harder Sessho!"

They had been at it for forever. Simply tearing her panties from her body and shoving her skirt about her waist. Kagome had been tossed on his desk on her stomach. Undoing the knot that held his hamaka up he had simply drove into her hard and fast. They would test this theory. He didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. By the time he was done with her the scent of their sex would permeate the walls for years. Her ass propped high in the air. Her body jarring with each powerfull thrust.

"Let your... Beast out Sessho... Please!" She begged.

"Are... You...(Groan)... Sure I... Don't want to... Hurt you Kagoooo..." Sesshomaru groaned out.

"Yes." She breathed arily. That was all he needed. Eyes bled crimson, nails lengthened poison tips pinching into her skin. Fangs grew three times the normal length. His thrusts became fast and deep. His member pulsing and growing even larger. Her walls quivering under the violent pace. She took it all in stride, back arching meeting his chest. Now she took him even deeper into her tight cavern. Claws moving from her hips to grabb her arms and pin them behind her body. He was in control in every way. Fangs tearing into her neck, sweet nectar flowed from the punctures into his mouth. Head tossed back in bliss, eyes rolling into the back of her head. A silent scream escaping her mouth. Eyes glowed a strange silver once again. Bodies slick with sweat glowed.

"Sesshomaru I demand you cut off your mating to that hum..."

Neither noticed the newcomer too caught up with each other. Bodies strained against one another. A roar escaped his lips, he looked truly feral. She loved every second of it. Face turning to his, her lips opened to him, beckoned him as her body gave way. Kagome dragged her mouth away from his as Sesshomaru's head fell back. The passionate kiss gave way to the heated press of scorching lips, trailing down his chin, his jaw, settling on the unsteady pulse in his neck. Allowing her arms to drop to her sides. His large warm hands traveling under her shirt and tearing her bra from her body. Kagome uttered a ragged sound, not quite a sigh, not quite a moan, not quite a scream. Swiveling her body around Sesshomaru yanked her top over her head. Kagome attacking his horai and yukata. Her hands brushing over his skin with each inch as it was uncovered. Slamming back into her tight body. Neither noticing the intruder finally leaving. She tugged on his shoulders as he dropped his mouth over one of her breasts tongue flicking with each thrust. With a strangled gasp, she rose up against him, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she whispered his name. Trailing kisses over her body, licking her skin that burned under his attention, savoring the taste of her as she trembled and clung to him. Her entire body contracted as she rasped out his name again. Before kissing her with even more passion.

"Sessho... Ma... Ru!"

Arching up to meet his body, holding tightly to him as she murmured words that made his loins burn. Her tongue pressed against his, battled against his as he thrust in her. She moaned softly as he nibbled her lips, his fangs grazing over her. She arched against him, meeting his movements with a vicious ferocity. Her kisses morphed into something more demanding. Euphoria, the only way either could describe it. Climaxing together then coming back to earth. Breathing harsh, hearts fluttering quickly. Removing his member from her tight cavern with a slightly wet pop he spoke. Voice slightly horse, but just as sexy.

"Come saiai we must bathe."

"Hai Maru."

"So I've gained a new nickname?"

"Hai, It's just so sexy to say afterall it does mean perfection. Which is what you are."

"Hn... Am I now?"

"Yep, just don't get a big head about it!"

18181818181818181818END LEMON18181818181818181818

"Taiyo, welcome back."

"Move, where is Sesshomaru?"

"Mi'Lady he is bathing with his mate, he ask's that nobody bothers him."

"Very well take me to his study and I will await his return there."

The servant bowed to her and led her to his study and quickly left. Placing a note on the shoji to the baths for Sesshomaru and leaving as quickly as before. Not ten minutes later Kagome and Sesshomaru exited the bath and letf to his study.

Gracefully settling herself on the pillows Taiyo thought to hereslf. 'I never would have thought that brother would take his mate in his study. Must be some kind of way to distract others to get what he wants.' Cut off from her musings Sesshomaru and Kagome followed by Miyoko entered.

"Taiyo."

"Sesshomaru." She shot back at him.

"Why have you hidden yourself? I thought you dead."

"I will tell you in due time, I was told Inuyasha was here. Where is he?"

"Miyoko?"

"Hai Mi'Lord."

"Go get Inuyasha and bring him to my study. We have much to discuss and I will not begin until he is here."

"Right away!"

Turning to Sesshomaru as soon as Miyoko left she adressed him quickly.

"I never thought that you would take a human. I thought you hated them!"

"Times have changed Taiyo, and so have I."

At this time Kagome finally spoke.

"You are hanyou are you not?"

"What's it to you human?"

"I have no problem with it, you just look like Inuyasha." Kagome replied with a smile turning to Sesshomaru. "If only Maru had those cute ears!" Her reply was only a glare.

"Now, now Maru don't pout, no matter how cute it makes you look it is most unbecoming of a Lord!" Ending it with a giggle he replied.

"I do not pout woman."

"Yes you do, and it makes..."

"Damnit Sesshomaru what do you want wit... Taiyo? Your alive?"

"Yes Inuyasha I am."

"But I thought... You dissapeared... And I've... You werent... My head hurts."

"He he... Come, give your big sis a hug!"

Shooting over to her Inuyasha crushed her in a hug. "I thought you were dead, they told me you died when the Kurohyou tribe attacked. I'm glad you are still alive."

"Wait you two are related?" Kagome inquired, She thought that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the only offspring of Inutashio.

"Hai Kagome, Taiyo is my twin sister."

"What how come you never told me?"

"Because I thought she was dead, and I wanted to hold onto her memory."

"Awwww. My baby brother missed me that much." Taiyo said rubbing her cheek against his. A blush rival to his fire rat horai covered his face. Kagome laughed.

"Your the eldest! That explains some things!"

"What are you gettin at wench?"

'Bonk'

"Taiyo what the hell!"

"You wont speak to a woman like that while I am here!"

"Taiyo?" Kagome asked.

"Hai?"

"I think this is the start of a great friendship!"

"Hai, I do think it is."

And so the two girls left scheming up ways to torture poor Inuyasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hai Miyoko."

"The Eatern Lord and Lady are here. Also Your aunt and uncle have arrived early. What would you wish me do Mi'Lord?"

"Send Lord Arashi to the war room and collect the other lord as well. Bring my aunt her mate and my uncle as well to the war room. Lady Heisai and Kioshy may go to their chambers or wherever if they wish."

"Hai Mi'Lord."

"Come Inuyasha let us collect Taiyo and Kagome and head to the war room as well."

"Why do I gotta go?"

"Inuyasha you are Lord same as I. Your presense will be expected. If you are not there they will think you incapable. We all know you are not and war is a good way for you to start."

"Well I do love fighting." Inuyasha responded smirking.

"Then let us go."

1818181818181818181818WAR ROOM181818181818181818

"Let us begin." Sesshomaru started looking unusually relaxed with a sleeping Kagome in his lap. Continuing he stated. "My brother Inuyasha defeated a demon called Misuteri, the son of Ryukotsusei. In doing so I have fears that the remaining Ryu clan will start a war. I know not what they will do, but it is best that we prepare incase of an upstart. I ask you for your aid if something should happen." Finishing his sort of prelude the Eastern Lord gave his input.

"Lord Sesshomaru if the Ryu were to attack what is it that you would wish us to do?"

"Lord Arashi as of now the only thing I wish is for the Ryu clan to me monitored."

"That can be done Lord Sesshomaru."

"Thank you do the rest of you agree?"

A round of 'Aye's' rang through the room and with that Sesshomaru continued.

"I would like to set up senturies around the lands to keep an eye on them. They may not be very strong but they are many. I do not wish to have a war on our hand it woul..."

"Maru?" Came a sleepy voice.

"Hai Kagome."

"The south, protect the south."

"Why the south?" Sesshomaru questioned tugging her body so she was sitting up straight in his lap.

"I had a dream... No a vision a voice said protect the south."

"Lord Komo?"

"Hai Lord Sesshomaru."

"I would listen to her, we shall set up an elitest guard around your grounds."

Turning in Sesshomaru's lap to look at the sort of 'War Games Board' Kagome noticed an immediate weak point.

"May I Maru?"

A nod of his head was her only response. Moving the 'soldier' pieces she stated.

"This is a weak spot, you need to have your senturies on either side of the castle. 30 or so on each, also if you put less on the 'front lines' and build up the second wave they will suspect a weakend army. Furthermore if you place a hundered or so inside the castle walls then a break in will be less likely. Basically make them think you are few when you are infact many. They will expect quick defeat become arrogant and pretty much screw themselves in the end."

Checking over her handi work Sesshomaru's eyes widened only slightly. 'This is genious.'

"You are sure this plan of action will work."

"I am positive Maru. It. Will. Work" She stated punctuating each word with a poke to the chestplate armor he wore.

"Brother?"

"Hai Inuyasha?"

"How will we do this?"

"I know not Inuyasha we will have to take this as it goes."

18181818181818181818181818181818181818

"I can't believe I walked in on them. To think though that a human could take a demon while his beast was unleashed. Not even many Inu bitches can survive that viscious of a mating. But damn to think I walked in on my son and his mate during their time of mating!"

1818181818181818181818181818

Final thought: Chiaka

'MY EYES'

1818181818181818181818181818

Riddle:

What belongs to you, but your friends use it more than you do?

1818181818181818181818181818

Kurohyou - Panther

I know Inuyasha dosen't have any other siblings than Sessho. But it's my story so nyuh!! Also people have pm'd me about the whole _Princess_ thing, it's actually an inside joke between me and my best girlfriend about a guy friend of hers. It works though I could totally see/hear Inuyasha saying it!


	11. Meeting Grandpa, Let The Party Commence

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's sole property of Rumiko Takahashi!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

To the lucky winners: Who guessed the the answer was your own name.

CloudsAaeris909 - I know I couldn't help it. And I always thought of Kagome as a lazy genious. Just like my boyfriend. And thank you so much!

akatsuki's jewel - Yep!

Black Smurf - It was just something to get back at her bitch ass with!!

Dark Angel - Yes she did. I am sorry for the mispellings I re-read it two times... But I have no beta so i'm doing the best I can. And thank you that means a lot to me

Sugar0o - Stop it your making me blush...LOL... I figure Kagome could totally take him at 100 If not at least she'd die One Happy Woman. And Mother 'dearest' deserved it. Thank you so much. Your reviews inspire me and keep me going so Kudos and Cookies to you. I don't bake very well tho you don't have to eat them!! LOL. Thanks so much!

Demon-From-Above- Yes she does, and I think she will.

firesoul39 - Thank you!

Kitai - S'ok.

anotherthinline - I'm sorry you feel that way.

yusukekuramagirl - Thanks. When your in the moment nothing can stop you!

Kimster44 - Yep. And no she's just a bitch!!

yakunantenshi - Thanks, and yes she did!!

To Everybody else: Better luck this time. And Thanks!

redbulllover, CrimsonAngel1992, Jessbetina, KACE19, KaLi-TheGR8, mz.demon-inuyasha, Angel of Blood, Sesshomaru's-koi-616, UnicornEva, lover of many things804, EroticAnime

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Note : I don't think I said but Kagome has blue eyes in this story.

Warning : Things are sped up a little. I shouldn't have made it two weeks cuz im running out of ideas. I can't spell worth shit, sorry! Tell me what you really think of this story. Review, flame, lie to me. I don't care. Also the other Lord's and Ladies of the court wont appear much in this chapter!

Also sorry about the long wait but I just met my Father for the first time in

16 years and my attention was completely on getting to know him! He came to visit from Colorado. He's going to be moving back here in a couple of weeks and I can't wait. I will finally have a real father figure in my life!

(Claps hands together... YAY ME!!)

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Let Me Bleed, Let Me Love, Set Me Free.

By: Izayoi Tashio 18

Chapter 11 : Meeting Grandfather, Let The Party Commence!

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

The days had passed quickly with little confrontations so we meet back up at the Castle Moon. Servants were running around like chickens with their heads cutt off. Chiaka was planning something and it would most likely be disasterous. And so we catch up with Kagome and Sesshomaru first.

'Sniff, sniff nuzzle'

"Maru what are you doing?"

'Snifffffff, nuzzle'

"That tickles quit it!"

'Nuzzle, sniff, nuzzle SMACK'

"Damnit woman what was that for?" Sesshomaru ground out rubbing his abused nose.

"I wanna know what the hell your doing!"

"I was making sure what I smelled was really there."

"And what the hell is that?"

"Pups."

"What are you talking about I don't know about you sometimes I thi... Pups! You mean I'm pregnant?"

"Hai mate you are."

Crushing her body to his Kagome squealed. "REALLY...?"

"Hai my nose does not lie." He stated rather nonchalantly bringing her closer to kiss her lips. He smelt tears, and he didn't like it.

"Do you not want pups?"

"Of course I do I was just so happy!" She shot back hotly.

"Humans are so strange they get hurt they cry. Their happy they cry." He replied smirking and was graced with another smack from Kagome.

'Smack!!'

"Damnit woman quit it!"

"Whats wrong? Poor youkai's nose can't take it?"

"You wish." he continued using one of her future sayings that he had heard at that party. "Hot stuff."

Blue eyes narrowing and eyebrow rising in a perfect imitation of his Kagome replied. "Indeed."

"So were trying to be funny now?" Brow quirked.

"Not really... Maru?"

"Hai?"

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"Hai, you've done well with Shippo, and Rin looks up to you as her mother. Why do you ask?"

"Well... It's just, Do you think I'm to young to be a mom?"

Resting his forehead on hers Sesshomaru replied. "Kagome, imagine if you would have been born in this time. By the time you were the age you are now, you would have most likely already been married with two children and a third on the way."

"Oh."

"What is it that you fear about this?"

"That I won't be able to handle it."

"You will do fine"

"Thank you Maru!"

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Grandfather... Welcome."

"Thank you Miyoko it is good to see you I must say that..."

"INUYASHA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW" Kagome yelled chasing Inuyasha akwardly down the hall. Running past quickly Inuyasha skidded to a halt to press a quick kiss to Miyoko's lips. Turning quickly to resume running as Kagome came around the corner after him.

"Well that was most interesting." Fuyuinu stated turning to Miyoko a blush staining her face.

"I'm sorry for that Grandfather. Lady Kagome has been a little crazy today, and Inuyasha isn't helping."

"It is fine Miyoko, but who is that woman?"

"Lady Kagome is Lord Sesshomaru's mate."

"Ah... And you and Inuyasha?" He quipped back at her, cheeks stained red again she answered.

"We are mates Grandfather."

"So I thought, Miyoko could you take me to Sesshomaru."

"Hai right away Lord Sesshomaru is in his study. If Lady Kagome has not yet caught Inuyasha she is probably with him."

"I would like to meet this Kagome woman that has caught my grandsons attention."

"I am positive that you will like her very much Grandfather. Also there is someone here that I think you would most like to see."

"Very well, take me to Sesshomaru then."

"Hai."

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"We will have guards posted at each entrance, and around the whole of the grounds. This party will most likely have a few crashers."

"Maru... I don't want to feel couped up the whole time." Kagome stated from her seat.

"You won't Saiai. I simply wish for you to be protected."

Knock, Knock.

"Enter."

"Mi'Lord, your Grandfather is here."

"Thank you Miyoko, allow him entrance."

"Right away Mi'Lord." Bowing to Sesshomaru, Miyoko turned and allowed Grandfather to step into the study. Closing the door after him she returned to her duties.

"Welcome Grandfather. How was your trip?"

"As well as it could be." He replied taking a seat in front of Sesshomar. Scanning the room with aged eyes he took in the occpants of the room. What appeared to be a Taijia and a Houshi sat to the left of his grandson on cushions. Furthering his gaze he saw Ningen woman that sat next to him. Assuming that this was the woman Sesshomaru had mated. Glancing down his eyes came to rest upon a young Kitsune and yet another ningen, this one a mere child. When he had first entered the study he had noticed Inuyasha. Perhaps they had revived their family bond, and were brothers once more. He was brought back down to earth, so to say, when Sesshomaru spoke.

"Grandfather, please have a seat. There is much to discuss."

"Hai Sesshomaru, but first I must ask. This woman to your right, I assume she is your mate?"

"You are correct Grandfather. Her name is Kagome, and she is my mate."

"I see, Lady Kagome approach me if you will."

Glancing at Sesshomaru her heart thumped. Did he not approve of her? Using their newly acquired mental link she questioned him.

'What do I do?' Fear tinted her voice. Her racing heart sped even faster. She looked as if she had just been asked to kill a puppy dog.

'He will not harm you, approach him, I will help you. He wishes to test your instincts. I should have explained them to you before he got here.'

'Alright.' Kagome replied rising from the cushin she had been comfortably seated on. Approaching him slowly she heard Sesshomaru's voice in her mind once more. She was standing two feet infront of his Grandfather.

'Lower your eyes and tilt your head to the side. Present your neck to him.' He sent through the link. Hesitantly she did as he said and tilted her head lowering her eyes to gaze at the floor.

Taking a step towards her Grandfather leaned in resting his nose on her neck. Kagome panicked and the scent of her fear flooded Sesshomaru's sences.

'Relax he will not harm you, he is mearly greeting you.' At Sesshomaru's softly spoken words Kagome relaxed instantly. Jumping slightly when a cold nose found it's way down into the crook of her neck. A soft breath puffed against her as his nose followed an invisible trail along the column of her throat. Retreating from her form he smirked.

"A fine mate indeed Sesshomaru."

"Thank you Grandfather. There is something I need to discuss with you. There is a certian person here that was thought dead."

"Oh! And who might that be?"

"Tai come on in."

"Tai... As in Taiyo?"

"Hai Grandfather."

As Taiyo entered the room Grandfather's eyes became wide as saucers. She was dead, at least that is what he had been told. Finding his voice he spoke.

"Taiyo, but how?"

"It is good to see you to Grandfather. I know you are wondering how I am still here. I have been away on the continent for the last 70 years or so. Grandfather are you trying to catchflies?"

"Huh?" Was his intelligent reply. Looking at Sesshomaru he finally found his voice. "Taiyo I am so glad you are alive. Now everyone is back together again. When I was told of your 'death' I was heartbroken. Then I heard of Inuyasha's sealing to the Goshimboku only 20 years later. I feared that Sesshomaru would be next. I am glad you are all safe."

"Thank you Grandfather. Would you care to take a walk with me?" She replied, they needed to catch up.

"Hai I would."

Exiting the room the other occupants were left to their own devices. Soon they too left the room all to prepare for the night to come.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"I just don't understand it... How could she... She shouldn't be able to... Gah this is driving me insane... Wait I know what to do... This should be fun, I can humiliate her while calling her out at the same time. Hai this will be delicious. Now I must go prepare!"

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Sesshomaru wasn't happy at all. Kagome had gone to the seamstress and gotten a Kimono a week ago. Telling the seamstress that she would alter it herself special for him. He had not even gotten a glimpse of it before her alterations. She had gone home and acquired the items she needed to make the changes. He was angry, he wanted to see it. Alas anytime he got close to it someone directed him towards something else. It seemed that they were all out to get him. He was already at their party. Commoners and Lord and Ladies alike mingled. He had yet to see hide nor hair of Kagome, and it was driving him insane. Of course he had no need of a new 'outfit' as she put it. He was fine in the same clothing that he wore daily. Still she could have at least shown him what it looked like.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

This was slowly becoming a pain. This was hour 2 since she had sat down to get her hair fixed. Or was it hour 3? Hell if she remembered anymore. Her makeup was done. She had brought that from home. She didn't wear makeup often but she wanted to prove herself. She wasn't a submissive bitch. She was gonna give them all a run for their money. She heard a sigh next to her, turning to face Sango who wore a wide grin on her face. She did really good, seeing as how she had only a picture to work with. It had taken a rediculous amount of hair gel and spray together to accomplish, without any electricity at all. Sango had really over done herself. She had taken her hair and created a sort of waterfall mohawk. Greasing her hair straight up with the excess length to flow down her back as it normally did. Curving her bangs to sit practically plastered to her face. Rising from her seat she moved to the full length mirror that resided in the room. Kagome then noticed that apparently without even thinking about it she was going for the gothic Lolita/Punk look. Wrapped around her delicate neck was a leather coller with a hanging blue crescent moon that matched Sesshomaru's crest. Her finger nails had been painted black. Her stormy blue eyes were lined with, once again black eyeliner, her eyelids painted with a sparkly black eyeshadow. Her lips painted black to match with glitter dusted across her face and chest. She was going to contrast with Sesshomaru so much. His white to her black. Although she had a sneeking suspicion that he would love it all the more.

Giving Sango a crushing hug she thanked her and allowed her to leave and get ready. The only thing left was her outfit. Boy was Sesshomaru in for a surprise. One week ago she had acquired a black kimono from the seamstress. Telling her she would alter it herself the woman was surprised. Confiscating it she retreated to her room where she began the alterations. She was proud of herself, she did it all by hand. Cutting the fabric to mid thigh length she hemmed it and made it formfitting to the chest and abdomen area. Bringing a corset from home she had added it on top. The corset itself was amazing. Pink crushed velvet, lined with black velvet, and silver hooks to close it, running down the front. The back of the corset had an opening as well. Silver rings were placed on either side down the back, and a black ribbon held it closed. The sleeves had been a little hard for her, but she did it. Cutting the fabric offsided she hemmed it as well. Her hands would show in the front, with extra fabric left hanging. A black and pink lacy garter belt wrapped snugly around her right thigh. Finally another thing from home. Mamma hadn't been happy when she bought them, but Kagome had thought what the hell! A pair of thigh high laceing buckle boots, complete with side zipper completed the look. It might have been a little risque but she was gonna have fun with this. Sesshomaru hadn't seen any of this so she knew he would be surprised. Stepping out of the room she was on a mission. Now to find Sesshomaru and reap the rewards.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818

He was about to rip the deamoness's head from her body. The whole time he had been there she had followed him around. He only wished that Kagome would hurry up and get out there and save him.

"Tsuzuku I grow tired of your stalking, is there nothing else better you have to do?" Sesshomaru drawled in a monotone voice.

"Of course not Mi'Lord, you are far more interesting." She purred back to him. "Would you allow me to grace your bed Mi'Lord, you won't be dissa... Eeeeeeee" Stopped in the middle of her sentence by none other than Kagome. 'How dare she touch what is mine.' After entering the room she had watched the whole thing. Many times Sesshomaru had told her to leave him be. But when she offered him her body that was the last straw. Grabbing the hussy demoness by the hair Kagome dragged her off of Sesshomaru. Storming off after being humiliated she huffed back. "Ningen whore!"

Growling Sesshomaru turned to go after her only to be stopped by Kagome. "Leave it be Sesshomaru, It dosent bother me. So it shouldn't bother you." Nodding Sesshomaru took a moment to admire her attire. Smirking he leaned down to kiss her lips.

"You look absolutely edible Saiai."

"Why thank you Mi'Lord." Kagome responded sexily. (Is that even a word? Oh well my story my rules.) Their heads snapped to the side when they heard His mother enter. More so for her words.

"I DEMAND A PUBLIC VIEWING... WITH A RELEASE OF YOUR BEAST!!"

All movement stopped. Silence met their ears. Surprisingly Sesshomaru had a shocked look on his face. Kagome, cluless of course asked the wrong question.

"What does that mean?"

Turning to Kagome he replied a smirk adorning his face. "She wishes us to mate in front of the council. Show them you can take my beast!"

A flush covered her face creeping down her body. This couldn't possibly go downhill anymore. Right?... Right?

1818181818181818181818181818

Final thought: Miroku.

"This should be interesting!"

1818181818181818181818181818

Riddle:

What do you call your father-in-law's only child's mother-in-law?

1818181818181818181818181818

Don't know if she reads any of my stories. But a special shout out to Kagome Warrior Princess whos story really helped me to deal with the loss of my grandfather who was my best friend.

1818181818181818181818181818

Taijia - Exterminator, Demon Slayer, Extermination

Houshi - Monk

Ningen - Human

Kitsune - Fox Youkai

Tsuzuku - Persistant, To Persist, Contiuing, Continuous

Below is the link to the kimono that Kagome wears at the party. Remove the spaaces to view. Contact me if you want to see the side and back image for this outfit!

www.dark spectre. com /images /Costumes /d1thumb. jpg

This is her hair style. Only black hair and the remaning length flows down her back.

www.darkfaery-s ubculture. com / wp-content /uploads / 2008/ 03/ gothic-hairstyle. jpg

And the shoes.

www.heels foryou. com /Images /Plsr-Apr08-web /delight-3028-b. jpg


End file.
